Code Geass: The Black Prince
by Emperor Lulu
Summary: The world was undoubtedly changed by the man called Zero. The man Lelouch used to forge his world to his desire. But would if Lelouch was more then Zero, what if was was the prince of Britannia he always was. What if he became the Black Prince? And he set the stage Lelouch alone controlled, for the rise of the Black Knights. And the birth of Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: The Black Prince

Chapter 1:

Lelouch could not believe what was happening. As his mother lay dead on the stairs if his home. Nunnally lay in her arms, permanently scarred by the horrific event he had witnessed. Nobody would help him, the only ones who had backed his mother; the Ashford family were in their own mountain of struggles. In fact, the world itself turned on Lelouch. No one was his friend. No allies or anyone to trust. He was on his own. He was alone when he walked into the court of his father the emperor. And alone when he was ruthlessly scorned by the parasites around him. And alone when his words decided his fate.

"Father, my mother, the empress is dead."

"Old news. What of it?" The imposing man shrugged off his worthless off-spring with one sentence meant to ensnare his son.

It took all Lelouch's willpower not to scream in defiance. But he was smarter then most thought him to be. He had toobe , he can thank the ever watching nobles for his quick upbringing. So he knew the outcome of that decision to be less then desirable. So, Lelouch drew in a breath. And calmly said to his father "My mother's death will mean that I and my sister will most likely be targeted by the one who killed her. And of they do not kill me then the nobles of this hall will certainly do so on a...political scale"

The nobles collectively snickered at his more or less, exact comment on their unsaid plan to wipe out the child's future.

"So I ask that I be given a chance to enter the military. So my worth may go beyond simply my late mother's deeds and those who supported her."

Charles Zi Brittania just became a little more interested in what this boy had to offer. For him to recover and see what had to be done so quickly. He grinned "If you wish to become a soldier than so be it. I will not stop you from doing what it is you want." Especially If it benefits me. This boy may just prove useful one day.

Lelouch bowed to the emperor "thank you father. I will not disappoint you."

Charles spike again " I shall send you to the nation of Japan; where you can learn of politics as well as war." While being a bargaining chip in the process. Lelouch, if you survive the war that is to come. Then, you shall be worthy of being called my son.

"As you command father."

Lelouch turned to walk out of the throne room. Turning a sinister look to the shocked nobles who did not expect such an outcome. But who would expect a child to react the way an adult would? It begs to the question of what he may become in the future.

"Are you really leaving Lelouch?" The said pink haired girl clung to her departing brother. "Yes Euphie, I'm going to Japan so I can become stronger."

"But why can't you stay here Lulu?" He looked at her with a longing gaze. She was one of the few innocent children of her father. One of the only ones not torn to ribbons by war or politics, or used for propaganda. And now it's my turn to enter the fray. Lelouch rubbed her head. "I'll be back. I promise." Just then other sister of Lelouch's came to see him off. Cornellia put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "I"m glad that you chose to enter the military Lelouch. Too few of us choose to become soldiers, preferring the lives of a snake." She said referring to politicians. Lelouch agreed with her. But he saw the value if it. And already knew a great deal of the matter. He would continue to learn more of the world and the powers that control it. He would become a hybrid among his siblings. A double edged sword far superior then Clovis or Cornelia. He would even be stronger then schniezel. He had to be. For his mother, and for nunnally.

"Cornelia, some day, I will need to have you train me as we'll. I want to be as strong as I can. To protect Nunnally." Cornelia smiled at her brother. "With a goal like that. I'm sure that the heavens will insure you will." And she knew it was already true. She may be a better soldier. But he was much smarter then her, and well on his way to surpassing everyone else. If his mother had not died, he may have actually beaten us all. I guess I'm to blame for that then... "I hope you will continue to grow Lelouch. When I see you next, I'll test you so you had better study and work diligently." She scolded Lelouch. He grinned at her bad parenting attempt. "I will. You should be the one to watch out. I won't be easily beaten." And with that he boarded the plane to Japan.

Suzuki didn't like him. The way he strode around as if he was above those around him. He may be better the most Brittanians he met, after all, he wasn't racist or rude. He was annoying in his own little way.

Nunnally wasn't so bad though. She was kind and very respectful. It didn't make sense to him why fate would be so cruel to her. Suzaku enjoyed playing with her even if it meant he had to play with Lelouch. But he guesses that after a while , even Lelouch might turn out to not be so bad. The guy was pretty fun to talk to, if you liked to argue, and preferred to play games that required little to no physical output. And absolutely refused to run laps. Despite the fact he was here to become a soldier. If he wasn't royalty, he would never survive here. But that didn't stop his instructor; Todoh, from criticizing the lazy prince. Over time, he conformed to start running.

But nothing could prepare them for what was to happen. And the strong bond that would form between the two in the hellish months to follow the war between Japan and Brittania. Lelouch explained that Brittania desired the sakuradite that Japan possessed, and didn't want the rest of the world to stake their claims, so they came in for the kill. Despite the fact that both boys were the sons of the two leaders at war; the two allied together to survive the onslaught to come. For the sake of a little crippled girl. Ultimately the two would part ways, when Brittania discovered that Lelouch was still alive. They recovered the two royal children and took them to the new settlement being established in Japan. Now known as area eleven.

After witnessing the events of that war. The young yet aged boy swore, that by the blood of his mother; he would destroy Brittania. And kill the man who bent his life to his will. He would finally free the world of all it's carnage. After all, the fighting stops when someone wins. He would make sure it would be him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: The black prince **

**I sincerely apologize for the quality of the previous chapter, blame a crappy spell check and the infamous auto correct, yes I am using an ipod to write this. surprisingly helpful and convenient to write anywhere. But I see the need to thoroughly scrutinize my work. I swear I am not incompetent. My laptop's Microsoft office committed suicide and locked down everything. Despite the fact that it's an old computer that has office. It demanded a product key, and after so long it shut down. And there's no way I can pay for word. Especially since I hit a deer today and have to buy a new headlight. **

**I hope to have weekly updates but don't kill me if I don't. I got a lot more views then expected so I hope you like the story. Please oh please review to tell me if you do. I'd appreciate it. **

**Mr indigo: I have fulfilled my terms of the contract. :) code geass humor...and no, it is not common, I will explain my reasoning for that pairing at the end of the chapter.**

**Oh, and something I forgot last chapter, a disclaimer: I own nothing. Now that that's out of the way. On to the story!**

**Chapter two: I Lelouch Vi Brittania**

Lelouch was bored. It was these kind of things that proved to be the biggest waist of time. Clovis and his parties. It was the only thing the half-wit could do right. In turn, making him an useless. Luckily, nobody paid him any attention. Allowing him to sulk on his own. People knew of the Black Prince of Brittania; but not of Lelouch Vi Brittania. Because if this, he was able to go to a regular school. Not like he even actually attended class, he preferred to occupy his time with more entertaining events; like beating nobles at chess. Much to his supervisor, Jeremiah Gottwald's dismay.

Clovis had just finished another anti-terrorist speech, and complemented himself on another useless quality. He overheard a man comment the the pathetic 'reign' of his brother; and could not help but agree. The fool.

Just then an officer rushed in calling out for the attention of Clovis.

"Bartley, how boorish of you!" He chastised his subordinate.

"Forgive me my lord..." He bowed.

The rest Lelouch could not make out, but he understood perfectly. Clovis was in trouble. And he wanted to find out why. His suspicions were confirmed with Clovis's response to the unwelcome intruder. This would be good. He began to follow the two out of the room. His knight, Anya Alsteim, took notice; and tailed her lord with little interest.

As the two drove along the highway, at a comfortable distance from Clovis's royal transport; Anya glanced at her lord in the side car. He had a slight grin on his face thar she had rarely seen._I wonder what it is he found, maybe it may worth interest. _She took a picture of Lelouch, it wasn't every day she saw his face like that.

"Where are we going?" She asked flatly, masking her curiosity of their destination.

"Wherever Clovis is going. Something made him jump, I want to find out." He grinned even more. Anya took another picture. She wouldn't miss this.

Just then a truck rammed into the back of their motorcycle, despite her excellent knightmare skill, she was unable to maneuver the vehicle, and the impatient truck tool a hard right off the road. Causing it to crash into a construction site.

"That was my fault was it?" Anya asked still able to show no emotion in what actually just happened.

"No, I don't think so." Lelouch told her as he went to investigate the crash. He climbed up onto the back of the truck, calling out to the driver, he was met with a sudden jolt causing him to fall into the the truck.

"Hey! I'm in here!" He called, there was no response. This was less then desirable. He had no way to get out from in here, and the psychological condition of the driver was now in question. He couldn't call the military, nobody would even recognize him. And Anya was nowhere to he found. And to make matters worse; he heard the one sound that would bring this all to hell: gunfire.

Lelouch ducked down when he heard someone approaching his position. he saw a familiar woman enter the truck, take of her jacket and proceed to the back of the truck, and entered a red knightmare he had not noticed before._Great. These guys are real terrorists! _Nothing to do but sit back and wait. Hopefully, the wouldn't recognize him and just let him go, or he could wait for a chance to escape; either way, he had no options to employ at the present.

Anya was pissed. She was stuck on her own with a broken bike, and Lelouch was nowhere to be seen. Jeremiah would not be happy when he found out. Where did he go? She made a promise to Marrianne that she would protect him; she had known him nearly 8 Yeats and was pretty much his only friend, so why did he ditch her? Maybe he was in danger? That thought made her shiver. He may be an ace pilot, but he avoided physical training like the plague. Without a knightmare, he was useless. She would be sure to berate him when she found him.

A loud crash shook Lelouch from his thoughts, "An accident? Or..." Before he could figure out what had happened the door opened and he used the chance he had been given to escape. But was interrupted by a flying kick to the face.

"Are you Brittanian?" Lelouch questioned his attacker upon seeing his uniform.

"That's enough mindless murder!" His assailant replied. Lelouch understood what was happening and attempted to remedy the misunderstanding.

"Wait! I'm not one of them!

The soldier continued to ignore his protests. "planning to use poison gas!"

Wait, is that what Clovis was after?

"Wasn't that poison gas made in Brittania? Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Brittania!" Lelouch had enough negotiations. And a good thing too, since the soldier could finally see his face.

"Lelouch, is that you? It's me; Suzaku." Lelouch was effectively dumbfounded.

"You joined the military?"

"Yes. After seeing what you were doing, making a name for yourself as the Black Prince, I knew you were making good on your promise. So I decided I would be stronger too, to help you. Maybe together we could change Brittania from th-"

Suzaku was unable to finish his sentence as a blinding flash of light signaled the canister behind them was activated. Suzaku sprung into action and dove at Lelouch. Covering his face with the gas mask he was issued in case of an emergency. But they quickly realized that the canister was no threat, but rather...

"suzaku, tell me the truth. this, poison gas?" Lelouch questioned bitterly. There was no end to the sins Brittania would commit.

"I swear it's what they said in the briefing."

Suzaku replied honestly. But before he even finished freeing the girl an angry voice startled him.

"You stinking monkey!" he turned to see his superior and quickly told him what had happened "But sir! I was told this was poison gas!"

The officer narrowed his eyes "how dare you question orders! And you call yourself an honorary Brittanian...however in Light of your outstanding military achievement, I will allow you a chance to redeem yourself." The man pulled out a gun "private kururugi, Take this and execute the terrorist. Suzaku looked at Lelouch in horror. "Sir! He is not a terrorist! He's a prince!"

The officer was really mad now, "insubordinate little...That's an order!"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch again "I'm sorry sir, I can't follow your orders. I can't shoot a civilian.

The officer scoffed "Very well then." He said as he shot Suzaku. Lelouch was horrified, he just shot him. And now he is going to kill Lelouch. But as he took a step toward Lelouch an unexplained explosion gave him just the chance he needed to escape with that girl. So he quickly dived into a tunnel to avoid the soldiers.

_I can't believe it. Why is this happening?! _"This is all your fault!" He screamed In dismay as he hurled the girl to the ground. She simply looked at him with blank eyes. What am I going to do? They are going to kill me. Are they after the girl? Who is she? Just calm down Lelouch. You have to get out of here. But his own attempts to calm himself were proving futile. So he progressed through the tunnel carrying the strange girl with him; he ducked down upon reaching the end of the tunnel; scoping out any possible threats. He found one, the same soldiers had made their way to the warehouse he just entered.

"Hmm, doesn't that tunnel Exit here?"

The officer demanded.

"Yes sir according to our map of the old city."

"Find the exit then!" The man command. And as the soldiers began to fan out a very unfortunate thing happened; if only he had it on silent.

The soldiers threw him against the wall while the officer in charge paced in front of him "A prince; how comical. I guess today just isn't your day. I can assume you may be of Nobel lineage based off your clothing, but you know to much. Still you did well, but that's to be expected. Your a Brittanian. Still," he drew his weapon and Lelouch looked away.

"He mustn't die!" A certain girl who had up till now dragged her feet suddenly sprung to life in light of her savior's danger. And the bullet intended to kill Lelouch struck in right in the forehead and she crumbled before him. "You killed her!" Lelouch shouted to the officer. He simply looked back at Lelouch "Our orders were to take her back alive if possible, dead If necessary. Oh well nothing can be done about it now. We'll say we killed all the terrorists but regrettably the female captive

Was tortured to death. Don't you think that to be a good story boy?" Lelouch stared at him in disgust. The officer once again pointed his gun at him.

_So I guess this is the end then. I was so close...I _won't even be able to achieve want it was I wanted, and to think this is how it ends...I hope that at least these men will get what they deserve. Oh Nunnally. I'm so sorry. I've failed you yet again. Lelouch nearly jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his leg, and he heard a voice in his head. You don't want it to end here do you? It appears you have a reason for living. If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. I will give you this power if you make my one wish come true. If you accept this contract you also accept it's conditions. While living among humans you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time. A different life. Are you prepared for this?

_"I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"_

Lelouch suddenly felt like a new man. He was no longer afraid. He would never again be afraid. He felt a strength he never thought he could attain flow through him. An the people around him felt it too. They became uneasy at the dark air around them.

"Say, how should a prince who despises his own kingdom live his life?"

The officer was shocked to here those words. His grave mistake vaguely surfacing his mind. "Wha-? It-it can be...surely."

"Yes. I am Lelouch Vi Brittania, 11th prince of Brittania and 17th in line to the throne! Also known as the black prince." Lelouch confirmed the officer's despair.

"My-my lord...please..." He pleaded.

Lelouch only grinned at his pathetic attempt at his life.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to shoot?" The officer took a step back. "Or have you finally realized; The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed!" The man in question nearly fell back on horror as he realized what was to happen to him; he just didn't know it was to end the way it would.

"I, Lelouch Vi Brittania command you, now all of you, DIE!"

The soldiers in front of him all went slack, an raised the weapons to their heads.

"Happily your highness!"

_This is it! With this, I can finally destroy Brittania! There is not one man in all the world more powerful than I! Nunnally, I will bring you a world of peace. The peace that I will forge. _

"Hey you! What happened here?" A rather obnoxious voice demanded. Lelouch did not reply "I'm talking to you!" She shouted as she threatened him with a spray of bullets punching fist size holes in the wall behind him.

"I order you to come out." was all he said.

"Who the hell are you to order me around?" She demanded, clearly annoyed. _I see. It only works with direct eye contact._

"My name Is Lelouch Vi Brittania."_Royalty?! _Villeta thought._No way. But this could look good on my service record._

"Stay where you are. I'll check myself." Lelouch smiled to himself._You couldn't resist. You Brittanian pigs are all the same._Once she exited the cock-pit of her knightmare, Lelouch activated his geass.

"Give me your knightmare." He demanded in a commanding tone.

"Of course my lord." She replied without hesitation."

Once Lelouch was in the seat of the Sutherland he breathed a sigh of relief. The cock-pit of a knightmare was the best place for Lelouch to be. He couldn't help but remember the first time he piloted one of the powerful machines

_"Lelouch pay attention to your ammunition! That's one of the most basic principals of warfare!" Right off the bat Jeremiah scolded Lelouch, acting like the father figure he never really had. "Never charge straight at the enemy! Remain constantly moving! Otherwise your as good as dead! There was no end to the ridicule and punishment he received. Even still Jeremiah saw improvement in his skill. The few things that he actually applied himself to, he did well in. All he really needed was proper motivation._

_Even exiting the machine Lelouch was met by chastisement. This time by his newly appointed knight, Anya. She along with Lelouch had been put into a special course personally trained by Jeremiah Gottwald, shortly after he was recovered from Japan, even though he still remained in the area eleven colony throughout his training. He would remain there for nearly two Years with Jeremiah and Anya. Before he made a name for himself as the Black Prince. "You will never hope to be as great a pilot as your mother with a reaction time like that! I know you prefer to think things out, but you have to rely on instinct as well as your mind!_

"Huh? What do you mean they can't find him?" Lloyd whined. "The last time anyone saw him was at Clovis's party. His knight is also missing." Cecile told him. "We steamrolled our way in here and we don't even have a devicer to use it. I was hoped to have the infamous Black Prince pilot my Lancelot. Even if the color is, contradicting...I would have painted it black eventually." He sighed "We can't even find Jeremiah?"

"No." Cecile replied. This just wasn't Lloyd's day. Or so he thought.

Kallen was in a heap of trouble, one system failed after another and her energy filler was nearly empty. To make matters worse this Glosgow was the only knightmare they had. And it wouldn't stand a chance against Jeremiah and his superior Sutherland.

Kallen had just about given up hope when she heard the voice on the radio: "Go west!" Kallen frowned "Use the rail tracks and go west!" Kallen replied with annoyance evident in her tone "Who are you?! How did you get ahold of this frequency?!" The voice wasted no time in shutting her down "Never mind that. If you want to win, do as I say!" To win? At the words Kallen practically skipped to the rail tracks. If A knightmare could skip that is._Whoever this guy is, he has a plan. I don't even have that._

"Since you trusted me, your going to win. Now jump onto the train." Kallen did as the voice commanded. And Jeremiah grew bored of this clear lack of sportsmanship. "You! Go after the Glosgow!" He ordered his standby unit. But before it could get on to the train, it was intercepted by a slash Harkan from a previously unseen knightmare._Friendly fire? _"You what's your name an ID?!" Jeremiah demanded over an open channel. He was answered by a quick fire if shots to his Sutherland's wheel system. Effectively cutting off his pursuit.

_A terrorist?! And a good one too, he knew just where to fire...damn; I may be outmatched here. _

"I apologize Jeremiah, but I cannot have you interfering with my plan." Besides, it felt good to finally best his old instructor in a real combat situation. Things were going according to plan.

"Kallen! Who was that on the radio?" A man Lelouch learned to be Oghi asked.

"He contacted you too?" Kallen asked mostly rhetorically. There was no need for an answer.

Then they all heard the voice again "I present to you the cargo in that train, they are tools for your victory."

The rebels collectively opened the cars of the train gasping in awe as to what was in them.

"There's knightmares in here!"

"Here too!"

"There's more in this one!"

There was no way. Just who was this guy?

'Now then, let the real battle begin.' Lelouch was more giddy them he had felt since his first mission as a soldier, but that's a story for another time.

"P-1, P-2, do you visual on your target?"

"R-6, move to point five." "R-4, take the third enemy unit." Lelouch found this to be easier then a game of chess with Clovis, but then again, this was a game of chess with Clovis. And his relating the units to chess pieces only affirmed that analogy. He was rather proud of himself for the way he handled such amateur players, they may have doubted his ability, but after seeing his command to shoot the enemy through the walls even Schniezel may have questioned those doubts. He was after all, what you would call a genius.

"This is P-4, we've spotted an enemy unit, it's different from the others. It just took out an entire squad." A counter attack? Well not a very well executed one. "Take it out." "Yes sir." Came the response. "Wait it's just one unit! It's toostro-ahh!" This did however concern The prince "P-5! Come in P-5!" And as one by one, his forces diminished, Lelouch actually began to worry._Could this really be one unit? _His question was answered when he finally met the white knightmare face to face.

_What kind if Knightmare is that? _Even if the rest of his inexperienced team couldn't handle the knightmare, Lelouch was confident he could.

Kallen was debating whether or not to help the Sutherland that clearly belonged to the voice on the radio. After all he was holding his own against the white Knightmare that took out all her friends. "Man, he's an even better pilot then I am!" She did admit she was a bit jealous. Lelouch however, did not see the battle as an even fight._That unit! Even that idiot tamamki could beat me with it! And it really doesn't help that the pilot possesses considerable skill. Could this be that seventh generation knightmare Lloyd was developing? The Lancelot? _

Even Lelouch knew he couldn't win. And Kallen seemed to finally realize that; and moved in to distract the White knightmare so the voice could escape. "Hey! i'm returning the favor! Now get out of here!"

As prideful as he was, Lelouch knew a lost battle when he saw one._This may not have turned out to be an ideal situation, but I can still execute the final stage of my plan. __But the Lancelot wouldn't give up that easily, and continued to pursue who he thought to be the leader. As the flew through the streets, Lelouch attempted to fire at his Hunter, as futile as it was to the machine; it managed to annihilate a nearby building, causing a woman to fall from it. The pilot saw this and took priority over chasing his foe. "He saved someone in the midst of battle? Hmph, I concede the the tactical victory here. Never the less." _Lelouch solemnly stated. Regardless, he seized the opportunity to escape; disappearing from the battlefield.

The few remaining terrorists had all made their way back to their makeshift headquarters. Squabbling amongst themselves and the civilians. Naturally afraid of what was to come. And to confirm their fears; the Brittanian soldiers made an explosive entrance upon their hideout. "So this is where you eleven vermin scurried off to; prepare to fire!" But just before the soldiers could kill the last of the terrorists, the last thing anyone could ever have expected occurred:

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once! I Clovis third prince of Brittania and royal viceroy of area eleven. Command you to cease fire! You will also cease the destruction of any buildings or property. And all casualties, whether Brittanian or eleven, shall be treated equally, and without prejudice! I Clovis La Brittania command you, cease fire at once!"

Although a relief to virtually everyone involved, those words only filled Jeremiah with dread. He knew exactly what had happened. Whoever the terrorists leader was used even his defeat to his advantage. Seizing the momentary time of arrogance amongst the military to infiltrate the prince's headquarters. Jeremiah began to sprint toward the HQ; praying he would make it in time. Just who was their opponent?

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked with evident boredom. Whoever this punk was he was in way over his head. He may have thrown Clovis off guard, but he still won in the end. "Very. Well done." Came the mocking response.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads? Perhaps a nice game of chess." He remarked still with disinterest.

"Now that has a familiar ring to it. We play chess quite often. Of course, I always win." Now Clovis was concerned.

"Just. Who are you?"

"Already forgotten my voice? That's not like a sociable person such as yourself."

Lelouch said stepping into the light; allowing his adversary to see him fully.

"Lelouch? Is that you? Where did you disappear to? The special corps have been looking all over for you!" The halfwit said. Clearly missing what was just revealed.

"Why Clovis, didn't you notice? I've been here the whole time, watching your every move. And countering them." He now seemed to finally get the message.

"Lelouch, what do you mean? What are you doing here?" The fear in his voice becoming more and more clear.

"I have recently obtained the means to start what I have planned for a very long time. My revenge." Clovis had not blinked in over a minute. The fear freezing his face over.

"You people killed my mother." His motive finally clear.

The truth can no longer be hidden from me! Tell me! Who killed Marianne Vi Brittania?! He commanded.

Clovis immediately relaxed. And answered in a lax tone: "I do not know. My sister Cornellia and half-brother schniezel, they can tell you." Lelouch was more then disappointed. "Is that so?"

Just as soon as he calmed down Clovis began to panic once more "I don't know! I swear I didn't do it!" He pleaded, shielding himself from the menace before him.

"I know you didn't kill her. But you are worthless to me and all of the world. Your only use to me is as a first step to the end." Lelouch responded.

Clovis asked nervously "Lelouch, what do you mean by that? Lelouch?"

**And that's that! I made up for that tiny previous chapter with this double post I wrote in one day! (I spent the entire day writing.) iPod remember? Very helpful if you can overcome auto correct. This one I hope you enjoyed more, cause I realized the last chapter was more like a prologue summary then actual story telling.**

**Also, a little birdie told me they looked forward to seeing Lelouch progress through his military career, so I decided to insert that material as flashbacks throughout the actual story, since I think it's better to have new canon pieces in between instead of all at once as a prologue. Do you agree? Please let me know. Anyhoo, that little tidbit is just a sample; I'll make them bigger In the future. I just haven't fully plotted out his career yet. Probably every two or three chapters.**

**As to the last order of business, I was informed about my choice of shipping; let me explain: I couldn't really see a while lot of options and I'm really tired of the C.C. And Kallen crap. So I thought through and read knights of honor, good story; and decided to go with that. It does make sense with the story since they did know each other and she IS a good pilot, no question there, so she's qualified to be his knight.**

**To anyone who actually read the entire authors note: thank you for listening to me rant! I love you all!**

**And lastly: please review! Reviews make a happy author, and a happy author makes a great story, unless all you do is complain, then I'm not happy. But I won't complain, like you do.**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: The Black prince

**Fixed it, not sure what happened there.**

Blakdeth strikes again! Wait a minute...

I hope you are all having a wonderful new semester. I am very happy to have as many reviews and followers as I do so soon. Thank you all, please continue the support!

Agarfinkel: Yep. On one hand Lelouch will be Zero, on the other. The Black Prince. Of course people like Cornelia will be in the way, but he will soon be able to create the perfect scenario and the perfect war between the two.

Mr Indigo: I agree. These stories are difficult to write canon for. The story is so brilliant and complex it's hard to replicate or tweak it efficiently. But I found that making in alteration in the story basis has a domino effect: this means that will happen which will do this etc. and that creates a canon story! You should write your own, I'll support you!

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass. Oh well. We can have dreams.

Chapter 3: The school boy prince

"Wake up Lelouch! I know your sleeping, your hand stopped moving!" Milly loved to torture Lelouch. Something about teasing and beating a prince who could do nothing about it was just so entertaining.

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it." Came his response. Almost any other member of the royal family would hang Milly for the way she treated Lelouch, but here, nobody but her knew he was a prince, thus he couldn't do anything about it without blowing his cover.

"Man, why do we even have to do this stuff anyway?" Rivalz complained. "You should have told us a day after so we wouldn't have to do it!" "That's a great idea!" Lelouch eagerly agreed with the thought if putting off work.

"GUTS!" The sudden outbreak silenced the two conspirators, "Aw, not this again."

"Hey I like those motivational speeches." Shirley defended Milly. "Supple and willing." "Huh?" shirley said. Milly then proceeded to ruin a very good day for Lelouch.

He had just began his crusade against the nation of Brittania. He never imagined to begin his war so soon, even now his mind was going into overdrive thinking of various second steps. And his train if thought was cut off by an important revelation on the news "Poison gas has been reported to be used in the Shinjuku ghetto, and the military is currently working to clear the area." This news was startling to all the students listening but one, who found it strange.

That's odd, why haven't they released it yet? Are they going to wait, and release information that favors the military?

Lelouch was suddenly reminded of a rather unpleasant event and had to excuse himself from the audience.

Lelouch was washing his face, clearing any evidence of the embarrassing reaction most would assume to the footage if Shinjuku.What's wrong with me? I've killed before, this is nothing new. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was. Whenever I kill it's always through a screen, looking at a machine. This is different I suppose. I have to remain strong.After a moment to recover the color of his face he headed back to the classroom to find yet another surprise.

Lelouch was staring at the same woman he saw yesterday at the ghetto.That's why she was so familiar. "What's up buddy? See something you like?" Rivalz was standing above him, following Lelouch's line of site to the red head. "No, just seeing in how this is a rare event. She hasn't been here once since the term started." He defended himself.

Rivalz acted as if he didn't hear him "Man you know how to pick em, She's a member of the Stadfeld family, she was gone a lot last year too, but her grades are at the top of the class. and she's rolling in cash, but a bit to sheltered if you ask me." Now that didn't make sense, a daughter of a noble clearly acting sick was actually a terrorist? Lelouch was going to find the truth.

Jeremiah was concerned, as well as angry. He couldn't believe what had happened. "That ex civil servant, claiming they couldn't remember leaving the command vehicle." He fumed. "Do you mean general Bartley?" Villeta asked him. "To think that someone infiltrated top security twice! These protocols are a joke."

But Villeta had a quite different topic on her mind "margrave Jeremiah, now that prince Clovis is out of the way, it's time we purebloods-" Jeremiah raised a finger to stop her. "Let me be the one to make that call."

He couldn't think of such matters at this time. If Clovis was so easily killed in a Command center protected by dozens of solders, what did that mean for his lord Lelouch? He was at an academy for the majority if the day, the only one there to protect him was Anya, and she wasn't even equipped to properly defend anyone.

The margrave came to the conclusion that new safety precautions would need to be carried out.I shall let no harm come to my prince. I swear it!

"Kallen look out a bee! Run Kallen!" Kallen couldn't understand why all her 'friends' found a meaningless bee to be so frightening, but she had no choice, she got up an ran to a nearby bush, the said bee tailing close behind. "I don't get it, why is a bee after me? Maybe there's a hive nearby?"

Kallen suddenly swatted the pest without difficulty "God I hate this! I'm so sick of acting like a freaking invalid!" She huffed taking an angry bite out of her sandwich. She then turned to see a boy standing beside her hiding place.Crap, he saw me.The boy only stared at her "I want you to answer my questions." He commanded. Kallen would forget that last part. "Of course." She replied.

"Were you the woman piloting the Glasgow at Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

"Why resort terrorism?"

"Because I am Japanese, although technically I'm half Brittanian."

A half-breed? That explains a lot.

Lelouch then released his hold over Kallen, who continued as if the the previous conversation never occurred. "Do you need something?" She asked cautiously.

"No. I got what needed here." He turned to walk away, on second thought; "don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." He commanded.

This made his already suspicious behavior alarming to Kallen "Huh, what do you mean?" Lelouch began to panic. "Go back to class!" He ordered. "No! Not until I get some answers!"It's not working!

Just above them a certain girl noticed the two together and quickly tried to separate the two. "Lelouch! Kallen! It's almost time for class to start!" She called to them.

Using this as an excuse to escape the dire situations, Lelouch bolted to the chemistry room shouting about the chemistry lab.

What's wrong? It wasn't working. Lelouch stared at the reflection of himself in the pond.This is my strongest weapon, and I don't even know how to use it. He looked up, and asked the passing teacher "sir, what are the topics in your next test?" He answered without restraint.It's as I thought. I can only use it once on a person. Lelouch tried again on the teacher "Very funny, maybe you should try to study, if you'd apply yourself you would do fine." The professor then proceeded to class.I need to test this thing more. I know nothing about this power. Then Lelouch as well went to class. With a new goal in mind.

Kallen was surrounded by the ever present nuisances around her. These annoying girls would never leave her alone. Lelouch walked over to the group of girls, who took special notice of his presence. And Kallen wondered why the guy was so special. He didn't look very sociable. "Can you spare a minute?" He asked her. She suddenly forgot about her previous inquiry. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." She told him getting up. This answer had made the surrounding girls, Shirley included, panic.

"So your sure that we won't be disturbed here?" Kallen asked. "Yes. This place is used for the student council. So not many people know about it." But before he could continue they were In fact interrupted. "Found it!" "Oh, the lab data! Great job Shirley!" This was unexpected. "Milly? What's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"Don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We are inducting Kallen into the student council! Because of her health she would have a hard time with regular clubs, so I had grandfather arrange it." Yeah, her health, can really no one else see she's lying? He thought. "The principal?" He asked instead.

And as the rest of the student council came in to introduce themselves to Kallen, hers thoughts stuck to one little girl, Lelouch's sister Nunnally. It made absolutely no sense that a Brittanian could be both blind and crippled; with the medical technology being as advanced as it was. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Alright! Now it's time to celebrate!" Rivalz said producing a bottle of champagne. "Huh? Champagne? We're in the student council! We could get in trouble!" Shirley argued while wrestling Rivalz for the bottle; who threw it to Lelouch. "Not you too!" Shirley whined, reaching for the bottle from the other boy.

But shaking that bottle around had nasty consequences, as the cork suddenly exploded, hurtling toward Kallen, who expertly deflected it, but she was helpless to the pour of champagne to follow it. "What happened?" Asked Nunnally, completely unaware.

Despite this distraction Lelouch was determined to clear all suspicion of him. And he had a plan, even if he would have to divulge valuable information, he would do so. Lelouch knocked on the door to the bathroom "Who is it?" Came the voice from inside. "Lelouch, I brought you a change of clothes." He responded. "You can come in, I've drawn the curtain already." He opened the door and stepped in. Trying to avoid staring at the figure behind the curtain. "Sorry about that, they can be a bit over the top sometimes." He apologize on behalf of his friends. "It's okay, it's good to cut loose sometimes." She responded. "I'll set them here, there my clothes so I hope they fit." Lelouch told her, setting down the clothes.

"That was fast. You went all the way to the boys dorm?" Kallen asked. "Actually, I live here, it would be pretty hard for my sister to live in the dorm, so the principal lets us stay here as a favor." That's odd, she thought. Why would he do that? "We'll, I'd better get going." Lelouch stated. "Wait!" Kallen called, "could you hand me that pouch over there?" He turned to grab it. This is it.

Kallen swatted the pouch out of his hand and grabbed his wrist.

"You really are a live wire aren't you?" He stated. "Were you the one in Shinjuku?" She demanded, reaching down to retrieve the pouch with a hidden knife inside. "I don't know, why is Shinjuku important?." He asked her calmly. "Don't answer my question with a question. Yes, or no is all I want to here out of you. You brought up Shinjuku the other day. Why?" But before he could answer, the phone rang. After a moment Lelouch said "if I don't answer, someone will come, that okay?" So Kallen motioned for him to answer it. He reached around the corner to pick it up. "Hello? Ashford student council. No this is-oh. I see." He handed the phone to Kallen. "It's for you. Says he knows you." She took it and brought it to her ear.

"Glad your still alive Q-1." Kallen's eyed widened. She looked at Lelouch, who was still standing near the shower.Was I wrong? "Tokyo tower 1600 hours. Come alone." She heard. "Who are you, how did you arrange that cease fire?!" She turned around, pulling the cord and opening the Curtain, unbeknownst to her, but he had already hung up the phone.

"Did you say cease fire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company." Lelouch mentioned.Crap! He heard that! "Well um.." She stuttered, stricken dumb at the sudden change of hand "Let me guess," he continued. "Your talking about a game? Something online?" Kallen felt relieved that he didn't think it to be an actual cease fire. "Yeah, you got me. I've been couped up at home so long, it's a little embarrassing." Lelouch retracted his arm and rubbed his wrist.

"That's why I told you not to mention Shinjuku. Guys will try to show you footage of it, and honesty it's pretty damn grim." He glanced at Kallen, "Well I'd better get going. Um, you know I can see you right?" Kallen saw that the curtain was pulled back, and looked down. She yelped turning and crouching in an attempt to hide from him. Feeling a bit embarrassed himself he said awkwardly "Um, I won't tell anyone. Later." Leaving Kallen alone.I was wrong...

Later the two were once again talking. Lelouch was explaining some things about the student council.

"Aside from the occasional paper work, we really don't do much except plan school events." He explained. "Like the culture festival?" She asked. "Yup, along with the cross-dressers ball, the absolute silence party and swimsuit day.

" Huh?" Lelouch laughed "blame our president, you'll be spending a lot of time together so I hope you're ready." The two walked a second longer before Lelouch spoke again "so why do you act the way you do?" "What do you mean?" She asked him back."

"You pretend to be sick, why?" Uh-oh she thought, he still does know then. "We'll you see, I-uh, haven't been around here much. I've been away a lot lately, so I needed an excuse to be gone." She lied. "But isn't that just an extra burden though?" He asked. She laughed at that. "Oh yeah, it is."

Lelouch paused for a bit, as if he was deciding something. "To tell you the truth, I have a secret too. If you swear not to tell anyone." This was a surprise, Kallen had no idea why he would tell her anything, but she had to admit, she was curious. "Okay. I won't tell, besides, you already know all there is to know about me."Oh you have no idea.

Lelouch took a deep breath. Feigning nervousness, when in reality he was waiting for this opportunity the whole time. "Well you see, people here know me as Lelouch Lamprouche, but that isn't my name." Oh? She thought. "My real name is Lelouch Vi Brittania." Kallen snorted. "C'mon, you can't be serious? Your the Black Prince; ruthless and unstoppable knightmare pilot? Stop making fun of me!" Lelouch looked genuinely hurt. "I am serious, I really am! Ask Milly, she knows. Or Anya, she's my knight."

"You mean that other girl who sat in the corner, the pink haired girl? She's a knight?" Now Kallen found that more funny then what Lelouch was saying. "Yup." He said.

"Your not kidding then?" She asked, "Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, I would much rather prefer the company of the people here then those of nobles and my siblings. After all, I harbor a grudge against parasites." He said with bitter honesty. "Oh." She simply said. "Wait, but that makes even less sense, that means Nunnally is a princess right? Then why is she crippled? Couldn't she have been helped?" Lelouch's face turned dark. Reminded of that twisted truth.

"That's not the way it works. My father had every opportunity to save her. But she is worth more to him as a tool for pity then the value of her own life." This actually shocked Kallen, to hear that happened even among royalty. And it wasn't hard to miss the seething hatred laced in his voice; making it clear where he stood in the matter.

"I'm so sorry." And she genuinely was. When she first saw him, she wrote him off as another Brittanian pig. Just like the rest of them. But he was different. "It's nothing to worry about, it may be beyond help, but I hold to hope that one day she can see once more." He smiled "Well, enough of this brooding conversation. It was a pleasure to meet the real you, Kallen Stadfeld, it will be nice to talk to someone as I genuinely am." Kallen returned the smile "same here, I may have killed myself if I had to go another day acting like that."

Suddenly a distressed voice called out to them "Lelouch it's Awful!" "Prince Clovis was found dead!" Milly exclaimed "They say he was murdered!" Rivalz added.

"Prince Clovis was taken from us! He fought for peace and justice against all elevens! Prince Clovis died a martyr! And now we must bury our sorrows and carry on his will!" Jeremiah was giving the speech.So now they choose to announce it? Why now?"

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special report, the man suspected of murdering prince Clovis, former eleven and honorary Brittanian private Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder."

What?! Lelouch thought. He's alive?! He saw him get shot, and to make it worse, he's accused if a crime he didn't commit.Because I'm the one who did that. Lelouch was speechless. He felt a hand touch his ""that's Suzaku isn't it? He didn't do it did he?" Nunnally asked concerned. "Of course not." He said. Determined to get to the bottom of this. He left the room to go find answers; his knight, Anya following him. Curious as to why he was acting this way.

"Do you know anything about this weapon; Suzaku Kururugi? It was was one used to rob prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt." Jeremiah told Suzaku.

"We've also done a little homework on you as well. Your the eldest son if the last acting prime minister of Japan are you not? The motive here is clear." Suzaku tried to defend himself "you're making a mistake, I have never even laid eyes on that gun!" The chair was suddenly kicked out from under him. Sending the prisoner crashing to the floor.

"We've found your fingerprints all over this gun. You have also been accused of killing multiple guards as well. Come clean now and we will judge you as if you were born Brittanian and not some worthless eleven scum." Suzaku tried once more "Your wrong! I have done nothing!" He was rewarded with a kick in his face.

Suddenly the door to the interrogation room burst open. And a pissed off prince rushed inside. "What's going on here?" Lelouch demanded, still in his school uniform. Jeremiah stood up "It's as you heard my lord, this boy has been accused of murdering your brother!" Lelouch glanced around the room, taking notice that Suzaku was lying on the floor. He deduced what had just happened moments ago.

"I wish to speak to the prisoner." He said, after no one moved he added "Alone." Jeremiah quickly countered "But your highness! He is dangerous!" He said with only Lelouch's safety in mind. "I can take care of myself Jeremiah." He told the protective Margrave. He reluctantly left the room. "As you wish my Lord."

"Suzaku! Are you alright? How are you even alive? I saw you get shot!" Lelouch hurried to help his friend off the floor.

"I could say the same for you, things weren't looking too well." He told Lelouch.

"Soon after you were shot, the truck exploded and I was able to escape."

Suzaku suddenly remembered "What about the girl?"

"She was killed by the same man who shot you." He left out why.

"Oh." He said solemnly.

"Don't worry Suzaku. I'll get to the bottom of this. I will save you. No matter what I have to do." Lelouch assured him.

"Thanks, I hope you can." He said.

Lelouch exited the room, and was met by his knight.

"That boy, he was the one you met when you first came here?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Are you friends?"

He thought about that for a moment.

"Yes."

Hah! I just keep writing! I stayed up way too late last night.

By the way, even though my favorite is The Black Prince, I have several ideas for code geass story prompts. Here are some ideas I could work on as well. Tell me if you like any of them.

Demon's blood: my R3 story about an OC with a personal vendetta against the late emperor. And is determined to tear apart all he sacrificed himself for.

All Hail Brittania: a story about the origins of Brittania, the first emperor, and how Brittania came to be Brittania.

Unnamed story: a twist on a time-travel fic. Sending a different character back in time to guide Lelouch down the right path. It could be Suzaku, Kallen C.C., it doesn't matter.

Code Geass: Suzaku of the Rebellion.

As you may have guessed, I will flip Suzaku and Lelouch's rolls. But that doesn't mean their personality or ideals will change. This will be by far the hardest one to write, you can see why. But it could also be the most rewarding.

Of course I plan to start all these in the future, but you can choose which one comes first.

Also, beta reader? Anyone? I noticed a few errors still slipped through. Probably cause I know what I meant, not what's actually there. Anyway, volunteers accepted.

And review! Reviews make a happy author! (Wait said that already, oh well.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass: The Black Prince**

Sorry this one took longer to update, it is pretty long though. It covers a lot. I got the special monster 4 demo. I'm almost as excited for it as I am for the Majora's mask remake. Hooray for Nintendo nerds!

Here comes the first chapter with a major new segment! Even though its at the end; it's there.

Mr Indigo: well then I will read them. And thanks for clarifying the problem.

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass.

**Chapter Four: His Name is Zero**

Kallen was going to kill someone if she had to stay here any longer. To think they had the nerve to turn Tokyo tower into a museum glorifying the war and their actions. She almost thought of it as a test, if you can remain here long enough without killing yourself, you win. And the prize was seeming more and more Distasteful.

"What if it was Kururugi who contacted Kallen? Before he was arrested." One of her companions commented. "Then we might all be in danger here." Ohgi realized. But before they could make anything of that revelation, their previous question was answered. "Paging Ms. Kallen Stadfeld, one of your personal affects has been turned in to the front desk." Ohgi turned to Kallen, but she was already on her way.

"Here you go." The lady gave Kallen a black phone she had never seen before.

She stared at it, wondering if he was responsible. "What's wrong? It is yours isn't it?" The lady asked. Kallen looked up at her "Uh yes. Thank you." And as if on que, the phone she held began to ring, the caller ID identified it as Zero, something that made no sense to Kallen. She answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Get on the first train west on loop five." Came more instructions; this guy was making this quite complicated. Kallen motioned for her friends to follow her out of the tower, and to the train station.

Once they were aboard the train; Kallen called the one contact on the new phone

"What now?" She asked. But instead if getting an answer just more riddles.

"Look to the left, what do you see?" She was asked.

"The Brittanian city. A home of parasites built on our sacrifice." She told him.

"And on your right?"

"Our city, remnants of a forgotten age after Brittania sucked it dry." She answered again.

"Good answer, now head to the front of the train." He ordered. Kallen then proceeded. Her companions close in tow. Not one of them taking notice to the eerie atmosphere and unnaturally dead silent unmoving passengers around them.

Once the company got to the front of the train, they were met with a cloaked figure with his back to them. Kallen was the first to speak "was that you who ordered the cease fire? Were you the one in Shinjuku?"

"I thought I told you to come alone. How Am I to trust one who does not meet my terms?" The man stated.

A silence followed his remark.

"To answer your question. I was the one in Shinjuku." He answered. Turning to face the others. Revealing his flashy costume and mask that hid his identity.

"Who are you? Lose the mask!"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to trust you if we don't even know you are?!" He was immediately met with hostile remarks.

"It seems trust is quite the issue. Very well then. But rather my face, bear witness to my power! If I give unto you the impossible, then will I have earned your trust?"

The group was puzzled by his offer. "The impossible?"

"Yes. I will free Suzaku Kururugi. All I ask is your support. Meet me in the Shinjuku ghetto tonight if you wish to save him." He said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Kallen called. "Can you really do that? Free him?"

The man smiled under his mask. "You'll just have to trust me on that."

Suzaku had been in jail for that past 24 hours. And had been beaten three separate times. He had nothing to eat or drink in just as long. So when Lloyd came to visit him, it took him about two minutes to recognize him.

"Despite the fact that we can witness first hand your innocence, they declared our testimony void, their really isn't anything we can do about it." Lloyd told Suzaku.

Straining to keep his eyes open, Suzaku said "But the trial is where truth comes to light!" Wheezing after speaking too loudly.

"I'm afraid there will be more smoke and mirrors then anything." Lloyd told him.

Suzaku looked down, his options running low.

"Lelouch said he would fix this. I have to have faith in him." He said, mostly to himself, but Lloyd heard him. "Who?"

Suzaku looked at him. "My friend, Lelouch. I saw him again before I got shot. He came to see me earlier today. He told me he would do what he could. I believe him."

Lloyd was a bit suspicious of this 'friend'

"Would this 'lelouch', happen to be of the Vi Brittania kind?"

Suzaku was surprised "y-yeah. I met him before the war."

"So that's where he went. I wanted him to pilot my Lancelot, not that I'm disappointed with what I got, but I'm afraid that not even he can do anything." He said sullenly. "Against a crime like this, only the emperor could Acquit you."

"Oh." suzaku once again lowered his head. "Well if I'm to die. It will be in the service of the people." He said.

Jeremiah had just finished his talk with the one in charge of the event, a man named Diethard. He was wary of what was to come. Since he was well aware of his Lord's relationship with the alleged murderer. However, Jeremiah thought this to be a necessary action, as this would boost his power and influence, in turn his Lord would become more powerful. Still; he hoped that Lelouch would forgive him for what he was doing. Since, after all, this was all for his well-being. Jeremiah was so enveloped in thought he did not notice his subordinate Villeta was attempting to speak with him.

"Are you alright Margrave?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I was just thinking is all." He told her.

"I have been as well. This event has given us the opportunity to seize control of the entire area." She said.

"Indeed. Perhaps now we can contend with others like Schniezel for power in other areas." He agreed.

"Once Lord Lelouch reveals himself to the public, we can use him as the face of our movement." She continued.

"We will let him decide when that happens Villeta." He corrected her. Although Villetta and the others believed Lelouch to be a tool for the pureblood's rise to power; no one knew this was all in fact Lelouch's plan. And Jeremiah had every intention to insure HE rose in power as a result of it all.

"Here we can see them now. The people can be heard crying out to them. Cries for their beloved prince. Raining their judgement down on a terrorist."

Suzaku was being paraded through the streets of the settlement. Guarded by several knightmares against terrorists and Brittanians alike. By now he had accepted that there was no savior for him. He hoped Lelouch didn't blame himself for it. It wasn't his fault. Besides, he deserved this. For what he had done. This was his judgement. But someone out there had not yet given up hope.

The car suddenly stopped, much to the confusion of those around Suzaku. He looked forward, finding the source of the unexpected halt. A lone car was approaching the caravan, and the car if the late prince at that. After it approached Suzaku and the others stopped as well.

"Who dares desecrate his highness's royal transport?!" Jeremiah demanded.

To add to the confusion; the car suddenly lit up, revealing a second figure other then the driver. A man dressed in a black cape. His face hidden behind a mask.

"I am Zero!" Was all he said.

Jeremiah had hoped to see a better show then this, but this joker was nothing but a disappointment. "I've had enough of this show 'Zero'. Take off that mask!" The margrave demanded. Firing a shot into the air. Signaling for knightmares rinse dropped around the car.

The man calling himself Zero reached toward his mask, hovering there a moment before raising his hand, snapping. Revealing behind him the power he held.

"Wait! You don't understand-" Suzaku was unable to finish his warning.

Damn! He's taken everyone here hostage! Without them even knowing it! Jeremiah thought. "What is it you want?" He spat at the coward.

"A trade. This. For Suzaku Kururugi." He stated.

"Like hell! He's charged for murdering the prince!" Jeremiah shouted.

Zero suddenly shouted "your wrong! The one who killed Clovis, was myself!"

The crowd collectively gasped in horror.

You could save scores of precious Brittanians for one Lowly eleven. Is that not a bargain?" He challenged Jeremiah.

Instead Jeremiah ordered his men to prepare an attack.

"Careful Jeremiah, you wouldn't want anyone to learn of 'orange' would you?"

Jeremiah was genuinely confused by this. "What are you talking about?!"

A small panel slid out of place in his mask, revealing the terrorist's left eye. "You will do everything in your power to let us go."

Jeremiah nodded. "Right. You there, release the prisoner!"

Behind the mask, zero grinned. I do apologize Jeremiah. But I no longer need you or the pure-bloods. You have served your purpose.

Zero strode toward the newly released prisoner. "I was correct, they did not allow you to speak."

The driver called out to him. "Zero, we have to go!"

"Right." He produced a switch, and pressed it. Activating the canister behind them. The crowd ran screaming, giving the three the cover they needed to escape.

"Damn you elevens!" Villetta screamed as she opened fire at the terrorists. Jeremiah quickly blocked her.

"Did you not here me?! Do everything in your power to help them get away!"

Shortly after the rescue the group holed up in an abandoned construction site. Where Zero intended to engage in a serious conversation with Suzaku.

"Now you see the Brittania you serve is a worthless dominion." Zero exclaimed.

But Suzaku wasn't in the mood for that kind of talk. "Was it you who killed Clovis?" He asked.

Zero gave him an answer that seemed obvious only to him. "This is war, why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?"

"And the poison gas?" Suzaku questioned further.

"A bluff, to help play along. The result: not a single death." Zero said.

"Then that's all that matters to you, results." Suzaku said bitterly.

Zero retorted. "What else would matter?"

"It's the way you win that counts! Results gained through contemptible means are not worth anything!" Suzaku shouted.

"Oh? So then what would you do?" Zero questioned him.

"I'm going to change Brittania from within. I promised someone I would do everything I could." He answered.

This made Zero bitter for some inexplicable reason. "Change it from within? I would know more than anyone! That can never be done!" What do think think I've been working toward all these years?! With nothing to show for it! "This! This is the only option! The world must be destroyed before it can be made anew!"'

He exclaimed.

Suzaku stayed silent for a while, before finally speaking. "I can't give up. I swore that I would change the world for the better. I intend to do so. Your methods are wrong." He turned and walked away from his savior.

"Where do you think your going?!" Zero called to him.

"I have a court Marshall in an hour."

"Are you insane?! The only reason their giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge jury and prosecution!"

"Then that's the way it will be. Besides, if I don't show up, they will start cracking down in elevens. I can't let that be my fault." He said as he continued to walk a away.

"Don't be a fool!" Zero yelled.

Suzaku stopped for a moment. "A friend used to always call me that. He'd say I was an idiot. I suppose I am then." When he finished he resumed his path out of the building. Behind him he heard what he assumed to be Zero's mask hit the wall. He didn't look back though. He had no need to look back.

He has no idea! This world, you can never change it, I must destroy it. There is no other way. Isn't that right? I tried the way of peace. But the path to revolution is pave with blood. Freedom is not free. And I will pay the price. Believe me Suzaku, I tried to change the world. But it doesn't want to be changed.

Seven years ago.

Lelouch was looking out the window In his home in area eleven. The waves could be seen crashing onto the desolate beaches below him. And the pale blue sky held no joy for the boy. As did he hold no joy for himself.

"I will change the world. Someday you'll see, I can change it for the better. And create a world of peace." Lelouch swore. Not really to anyone in particular, but the one standing beside him, the young girl named Anya, took it to heart. She had always looked up to Lady Marianne. And her death had severely crushed her ambitions to be worth anything at all. So hearing him make that promise gave her hope again.

"Lelouch, I want to help make the world better too. I know I can't do much, but I will always be here for you." She swore to him. From an eight year old girl, it may not have sounded like much; but the words were sincere.

"Really Anya?" Lelouch's eyes lit up.

She nodded. "You can always count on me!" She giggled, and took his hand. "I swear it!"

And for seven years they did just that. The two became best of friends. Beside each other through all manner of trials. Never a secret between the two. Until now.

Lelouch had taken his time getting back home. Removing his costume and replacing it with the equally uncomfortable school uniform. He had never imagined Suzaku would turn him down, he always figured he hated Brittania as much as Lelouch did. But now he knew his opinion was his alone. There was no one he could rely on but himself.

When Lelouch walked through the door to his apartment like complex in the school, he saw the last person he ever expected to see. "Oh hello Lelouch! Your friend C.C. Came by, that's a funny name, to only go by your initials." Nunnally told Lelouch.

"Wha..." Was all he could say.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked

C.C. Spoke "he made a promise about our future together."

"Like marriage?" Nunnally asked.

"We'll your certainly doing it earlier than most. " Anya said.

Lelouch took the teacup from C.C. And dropped it, shattering the fragile cup against the ground. "Oh look what you've done, your all wet. Lets grab you a new change of clothes." Lelouch pretended, and grabbed C.C. Dragging her away. "And she was kidding about that, Just a joke." Lelouch said.

"No I'm not." C,C. Countered.

When the two left, Anya and Nunnally were left clueless.

"What was that all about?" Anya wondered.

"How-how are you..."

"Still alive?" C.C. Flopped onto the bed.

"Do you like the power I gave to you?"

"So that was you." Lelouch confirmed.

"It will be a great help in my plan."

"Your plan?" She asked.

"Why, to destroy Brittania." He told her.

"Your going to destroy an entire country?" She asked him. Amused by his antics.

"I was already planning to, this just helped me along."

"I don't really care what you do. As long as you fulfill your contract." C.C. Said

"I have every intention to do so."

Eager to change the subject to something she cared about, C.C. Blurted out "I want some pizza."

Lelouch looked at her puzzled. "Pizza, then order some. And stay here. I'm headed out. Don't go anywhere."

C.C. Didn't move from the bed as he began to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Just to take care of a few things."

When Lelouch finally arrived home, it was well beyond dark. So Lelouch snuck in to avoid waking one of the four girls now sleeping in his home.

"A little late to be out gambling isn't it?"

Lelouch jumped at the voice, and looked around to try and discover the source to find a pink haired girl lying on a couch in the living room.

"I faced off against particularly difficult opponent, a noble they call the black king."

Lelouch lied.

Anya got up from her couch. "Lelouch, I know you Better then anyone. You can fool all the students here; but I know when your lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you, your my knight. Charged with protecting my life. I trust you to do that." He told her.

Anya frowned. "I said I would follow to the end of the world. But not if you leave me behind." She scolded him. "This isn't the first time, last week, when you abandoned me on the road? What are you up to?" She questioned him.

"There is nothing unusual going on Anya, I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Is that really all then? What, is that girl a secret girlfriend or something? That kind of stuff doesn't offend me." Anya wouldn't say it. But for some reason that thought did offend her.

After a short silence Anya decided to continue. "Do you really trust me Lelouch?"

He answered instantly "of course."

Anya got up his face. "Prove it."

Lelouch took the left edge if her school jacket and lifted it; pulling off the knight's pin hidden underneath it. And held it to her.

"I trust you more than anyone I know."

He took her hand and place the pin inside it, closing her hand around it.

"Truth is, I was trying to find a way to save Suzaku. I blame myself for what happened to him, because...last week him and I were caught up in the terrorist attack in Shinjuku. I-I never told you because I...I never wanted you to worry about me, I wouldn't want to do that to you."

Anya shifted her gaze from her hand to Lelouch. "It's my job to worry about you. Like I said years ago. I will always be there for you.

"I promised you I would change the world, but I'm afraid I can't keep that promise. Instead, I will reforge the world. And create a new one in it's place. And I want you to be there to see it." Lelouch swore to her.

The two hugged, the conflict resolved. But unbeknownst to Anya, the truth was far from her. Lelouch really was a good liar.

"Margrave Jeremiah! Prepare to repent for your failure!" Shots were fired at Jeremiah's Sutherland, something he was not expecting. "Kewell you dirty coward! I suppose that Zero sighting was a fake then?" He realized.

"Your going to pay for the disgrace you caused us Jeremiah!" Three Sutherlands swarmed around Jeremiah piloted by purebloods. No matter how good a pilot he was, there was no winning this one.

"We will restore the pureblood's honor!"

The three encircled him. Preparing to attack. "Three against one? You call this honorable?!" Jeremiah yelled to the three, his reasoning fell on deaf ears. Lord Kewell, the leader of the three moved in to attack, thrusting out his lance toward Jeremiah's cock-pit. He turned, narrowly missing the deadly blow. "You really intend to kill me?!"

The other two moved to attack as well. Jeremiah blocked one attack, and moved to prevent fatal damage from the other, but still taking a hit on his left leg. He opened fire on the knightmare that hit him, and rammed into the one he blocked. All the while missing the third knightmare, turning only when it was too late. But before the foe could land the final blow, he was deflected by an unknown force. A black knightmare stood between Kewell and Jeremiah.

"Lord Kewell, cease fire immediately!" The black knightmare commanded.

"A black knightmare?! That's-" one pilot said.

"The Black Prince!" The other finished.

"Lore kewell, we can't continue to fight against him!" His subordinates advised.

Kewell growled "we can't give up now! That man is a traitor! The emperor would understand!" He responded. "I'm throwing a chaos mine!" He said, hurling a black cylinder toward his two opponents.

Just then, a certain princess picked the absolute worst time to enter the battlefield.

"Please! Stop fighting!" She screamed.

Lelouch was the first one to see her. Recognizing her pink hair "Euphie!" He quickly moved to protect from the onslaught of hail fire that certainly would have killed her.

Shortly after the mine dropped to the ground, Lelouch dived out if his knightmare, with no regard for safety. "Euphie! Are you okay?!" He ran to her side.

"Lelouch? Is that you? How about that? Meeting you here." Euphie said.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"That's my fault, she asked me to take her here, she just ran off." Suzaku said, finally catching up to the stadium.

"Suzaku? What on earth is going on here?!" Lelouch demanded.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I'm fine." Euphemia assured him.

"My lord! Please forgive me! I had no intention to harm you or the princess! Please understand, I only wished to save the purebloods!" Lord Kewell begged, falling flat on his face.

Lelouch stared at him with disdain. "Jeremiah Gottwald is Loyal to me and me alone. I will take the the responsibility for him. And reprimand him as I see fit. Do you understand Lord Kewell" He said coldly.

Kewell swallowed. "Y-yes my lord." He bowed.

Lelouch then went to check on Jeremiah's condition.

"My prince, why did you rescue me? I have dishonored you." Jeremiah bowed to Lelouch, in much a different manner as Kewell did before him.

"Jeremiah, you are my most loyal servant. And I will protect you as you did me. I was just returning the favor. In practically the same way if you think about it." Lelouch comforted his former teacher.

Jeremiah smiled "indeed. You have become more then I ever have been. It makes you think back doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does." He agreed.

5 years ago. In the former country of Russia.

"Attention, this gentleman will joining you as your squad officer. Despite his background you are to treat him as one of you. May I introduce: Lelouch Vi Brittania, and Anya Alstreim, to the special Black Knights squadron.

"Welcome, sir!" Came the collective greeting from the young soldiers in the room. "Now, let me introduce you to your team." The officer in charge, Jeremiah Gottwald started with the front of the row.

"This here is Quinn Adams, he will be your second on command, as his tactical skill was far beyond that of average." Lelouch was shown a kid probably four inches shorter then he, with messy black similar to his own. He was staring at the wall directly In front of him. "It's an honor sir."

"This is James McCoy. The guys call him Wolf. He's your knightmare prodigy."

The older boy possessed a steely glare that unnerved even Lelouch. "It's a pleasure." He said coldly.

"And this little guy here is his brother, Leo McCoy." Lelouch had a hard time believing the two were brothers, the air around the two were polar opposites.

"And here's Lucille Damon. She will serve as your right hand, and is well versed in all requirements combat may bring." The girl glared at Lelouch, as if sizing him up. "Welcome my Lord." Was her response. Anya in turn glared at her from behind Lelouch. An instant rivalry was born.

"And the rest are Matthew Hampton, Boris, Dengar, and Andrew Ross." Jeremiah said pointing to the last three. "And that makes up the nine members. My lord, would you care to say a few words?" He delegated. Lelouch stepped forward.

"Frankly, I don't care whether or not you like me. That has no affect to me. All I desire is to have a functioning team. And I plan to become stronger with the eight of you. So we may prove ourselves to the world." And as he finished, the seven recruits saluted, and Lelouch left to speak to the command. Anya followed him. Leaving the recruits to their own devices.

"Did you see that guy? If they hadn't said he was a prince, I wouldn't have believed it." Boris said.

"He's no different from the rest of them. Walking around all high and mighty." James added.

"But that girl, Anya? Who is she to be walking around with him?" Lucille mentioned.

"I heard she's his knight." Matthew said.

"At that age?" She gawked.

"Guys, lets not gossip. We need to prepare for our first mission." Quinn pleaded.

James got up. "He's right, we should get moving. Come on Leo." He lifted up his younger brother.

"Another time then guys?" Lucile asked.

Everyone just stared at her in disbelief. Girls.

"What, what kind of Knightmares are those?!" Andrew rushed to the awaiting machines with the rest of the recruits close behind.

"There called Ayleshams. A one of a kind frame developed by the Ashfords exclusively for this squadron." Lelouch commented while approaching his team.

"Huh, so we get the only ones?" Matthew asked.

"Yep." Anya answered for Lelouch.

"Nice." He admired the new frames, Slender in comparison to the new Glasgow models.

"They possess far greater mobility then all other available models. And are equipped with a prototype slash harken capable of firing high voltage shocks intended to immobilize the target." Lelouch continued.

He climbed into the cock-pit of the lead frame. "Please spend this time familiarizing yourself with the interface."

"Don't have to tell me twice." the rest of the team then proceeded to enter the Ayleshams.

"Lelouch." Anya called over the radio. "We're all ready. And waiting for you."

Lelouch activated his knightmare, "right then. All pilots, board the transport."

"For your fist mission, you will be eliminating a group of EU soldiers that have been attempting to take the southern part of Moscow." Jeremiah briefed the recruits. "You will be deployed outside the city, and use the abandoned tunnels to infiltrate the enemy support and fuel stations. You will then use the shock harkens to destroy the artillery encampments." Jeremiah finished. "Oh, and the main Britttanian force is more than thirty minutes away. That also means the EU will also be unable to send reinforcements. Your on your own. Good luck."

Lelouch and his team were dropped down just outside the city. Among the ruins of the southern suburbs. He began to command the pilots immediately.

"Quinn, take James, Leo, Boris, and Andrew with you to tunnel two."

"Yes sir."

"To all pilots. It is imperative that you do not attack any opposing knightmares. We are to remain hidden until we attack the enemy artillery." Lelouch commanded

"Understood." They responded.

"Move out!" He ordered. The team separated into their respective groups to complete their objective. Lelouch led his team of Ayleshams to the first tunnel.

"Sir, I've spotted the tunnel. There's an enemy knightmare. He's all alone. Nobody will detect him if we take him out." Lucille said raising her weapon.

"No. That's a decoy. There within range of another unit somewhere. The moment that IFF signal goes dark, there will be knightmares all over us."

Lucille was surprised he figured that out. "Yes sir. Understood."

"Quinn, how is your team doing?" Lelouch asked over the radio. A voice answered

"We have entered the the tunnel without issue sir." Well, at least they did. "I see, we have to use the third tunnel. Wait for my signal before you begin your attack."

"Yes my lord." Quinn answered.

"Lelouch, the third tunnel is a kilometer west. Lucille has not found any knightmares between us and the tunnel." Anya informed him. "Okay. Lets move."

The Ayleshams are much faster then most frames, so the trip through the ruins took little to no time. Despite the maze the rubble produced. When the group reached the tunnel Lelouch stopped. "So they only ha one tunnel guarded? That makes no sense."

"Maybe they only knew about one of them." Matthew suggested

Lelouch thought a moment. "Perhaps, but the three emerge near the same location. And they have to have maps of the city."

"Hey, their Europeans, who knows what their thinking." Lucille commented.

Lelouch entered the tunnel.

"I suppose so." He said

The group proceeded through the tunnels, with Lelouch at the head.

"Careful, it could be possible they sabotaged the tunnel. Keep an eye out." The team slowly advanced through the underground tunnel until they reached the other side. "Quinn. We've reached the end if the tunnel. Are you ready?" He waited for a response.

"Yes sir, we've spotted the artillery beyond the ruins the tunnels lead to. Approximately 200 meters out." Quinn reported.

"Thank you. Everyone prepare to attack. Move to the end of the rubble. When we all arrive, you will charge forward from behind, open fire at 50 meters."

"Understood" came the simultaneous response.

"Move!" He Lelouch ordered.

The two teams emerged from their tunnels 120 meters apart, and were both immediately met with heavy fire.

"Gah! What's happening?!" Someone yelled over the radio. Lelouch saw one of his pilots eject at the far tunnel.

Lelouch desperately tried to make sense of the situation. How did they know they were coming? He looked around the field. And saw it, of course, the first tunnel was the only one that provided direct cover from the exit. The other two were wide open. So they blocked the first one, and just waited. Damn! I should have seen this coming! Another pilot, Andrew, ejected.

"Quickly! Get to cover in between the tunnels!" The remaining pilots scrambled to find something to hide behind. Taking several hits in the process.

"We're being attacked by an anti-knightmare turret! That thing will tear us to pieces!" Quinn yelled over the radio.

"Anya, go out on the left side, I'll take the right. And fire your shock harken! On my signal, now!"

The two knightmares shot out opposite sides simultaneously, the turret opened fire on Lelouch, giving Anya the chance she needed to take it out.

"Not bad!" Matthew commented.

"A basic tactic." James scoffed.

Suddenly a loud crash caught the attention of the teenagers, they turned to see Anya's knightmare go down. The culprit a frame Lelouch had never seen before.

"Anya!" Lelouch screamed.

"I'm okay, I just ejected!" She called back over the radio.

"What is that thing?!" Lucille said.

"That's an Alexander. A prototype European knightmare designed completely differently then any other frame. It's speed and mobility outclass even our Ayleshams." Quinn informed the others.

"We can't beat that thing!" Leo cried.

The Alexander lunged at him, and James moved in to block it. "It specializes in physical combat! Keep your distance and we have an advantage!"

But they were quickly losing to the superior knightmare. As one by one Lelouch's team was taken down

"Lelouch? What are we going to do?!"

Lucille pleaded.

Lelouch's mind was racing a mile a minute. Desperately trying to find a way to beat the Alexander, running through a plan, balancing pros and cons, until,

"I got it!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Lucille, head out into the middle and open fire on the Alexander. Keep it's attention on you.

"Got it!" Lucille sped off to the middle of the rubble, pinning the knightmare with a spray of fire.

"James, I want you thirty meters from her! Facing perpendicular to her, prepare to fire your shock harkens when I say! Do not activate them!" James grunted in acknowledgement.

Lelouch himself got into position. He was trying to take a queen with pawns. But it had to work.

"Lelouch! He's coming at me!" Lucille warned him. The Alexander was in fact barreling down the rubble toward her knightmare.

"Get ready James!" Lelouch said.

"There's no way it'll hit him. He'll dodge it for-" Jane tried to protest.

"NOW!" Lelouch yelled

James fired his shock harkens at the Alexander, who as he assumed, took notice of them and dug itself into the dirt to avoid colliding into them. It was then that James noticed the shock harkens coming from behind the alexander that were fired a split second after his.

"Catch them!" Lelouch ordered.

Just as he did so Lelouch commanded yet again. "Reverse!"

Lelouch did the same. Tightening the two harkens with the Alexander in between. Effectively trapping it.

"Lucille now!"

"R-right!" Lucille fired her shock harkens at the defenseless opponent, striking a direct hit. She activated the power, immobilizing the unit as it crumpled to the ground.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." James admitted.

"Is everyone alright?" Lelouch asked, assessing the situation. The other two pilots were doing the same.

"Everyone else is alright. No casualties, we did pretty good considering the circumstances." Lucille boasted.

"Regardless, we still have a mission to complete." Lelouch said, turning toward the artillery. "We have about twenty minutes before EU reinforcements arrive."

"Right." The others agreed. Moving to follow. But behind him even they couldn't see it in time.

"Lelouch look out!" Lucille screamed.

Lelouch turned around in time to catch only a glimpse of the knightmare that had been immobile only a few moments before. No! I'm such an idiot, this can't be the end?!

But before he had time to make peace with the gods, the Alexander was propelled sideways as quickly as it had reappeared. The reason for that was revealed to be a Glasgow that had pummeled the Alexander. Before It had a chance to recover, it's cock-pit was pierced by the Glasgow's spear, putting an end to its struggle.

"My lord, are you alright?!" The voice was that of Jeremiah, who was apparently piloting the Glasgow.

"Just after you entered the tunnel, we received intel that a new frame was in the area, but we could no longer communicate with you. So I came as quickly as I could."

Jeremiah explained.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should have realized it was a trap. I led you all to a slaughter. If it weren't for Jeremiah, we'd all be done for." Lelouch confessed, utterly defeated.

"Don't you remember? You did realize it." Lucille told him.

"As I'll be the first to admit, you really showed that new unit." James added.

Lelouch smiled. "Thanks guys. Someday, I will be strong enough to handle anything, without anyone's help."

"But you are not alone your highness. I will always be at your side." Jeremiah said.

"Maybe. But eventually. I'll be the one saving you.

And now that day had finally come. Lelouch guessed that now meant he could handle anything. And he was ready for it.

"Nunnally, I have a surprise for you, or actually; two of them." Lelouch said. Entering his home.

"Oh really? Why could it be?" Nunnally wondered excitedly.

Euphemia started by saying "Nunally! I missed you so much!" As she ran to the girls side, hugging her.

"Euphie!" Nunnally giggled.

Euphie them stepped away from her.

"I think there's someone else who's been wanting to see you." She said.

Suzaku approached Nunnally quietly and knelt down beside her. Gently laying his hand in hers.

"This hand, oh I knew you'd be okay!" Nunnally cried.

"They had no evidence against me, so they let me go. And I just ran into Euphie today. I guess I'm just a magnet for royalty," Suzaku joked.

"I'm so glad to here that, will you be staying?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course." He answered.

Suddenly, Jeremiah came to the door. "Your highness, your presence has been requested at the capital immediately." He informed Lelouch.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Lelouch answered him.

"My lord, it was by Cornellia. She has arrived in area eleven."

Cornellia huh? I could see no other.

"Why don't you guys catch up? I guess there's no way out of this." Lelouch said, following Jeremiah out the door.

Lelouch was guided to an awaiting car with a kid his age standing beside it. Someone he knew.

"Matthew? Is that you?" Lelouch asked.

"My lord, it's a pleasure to once again serve you." His old friend replied.

"It's been a couple if years, how have you been?" Lelouch asked, stepping into the car.

Matthew also entered.

"Oh, I've been all over the place. The homeland, area 12, 15. I was recently transferred here to eleven in light of the Zero incident."

"What about the others?" Lelouch inquired.

"I heard Quinn helped take area 17 a few months back. But I haven't heard much of anything else." Matthew answered.

"I see." Lelouch said with a hint of disappointment.

"But I'm quite sure your here for the same reason I am. Hopefully we can fight together like the good old days." Matthew joked.

"Good old days huh? I don't think we're old enough to have those."

Matthew laughed. "Probably."

The car arrive at the front if the settlement capital of area eleven. Where Lelouch was to meet with Cornellia.

"Let me get that." Matthew said, opening Lelouch's door. The two walked up the grand steps to the entrance, where the guards saluted him as he entered.

Lelouch was met by a swarm of maids and servants, reminding him why he never like this place. The last time he was here was during Clovis's party. The night Lelouch killed him.

"Lelouch! How nice it is to see you again." Cornellia approached Lelouch, with her knight Guillford behind her.

"Cornellia, it's been to long." He had to force the pleasantries, even if he actually liked Cornellia.

"How have things been for you here in area eleven?" She asked him.

"Aside from the obvious, I would say quite well." He answered.

"Cornellia turned bitter. "I am sorry for what happened to Clovis. I will avenge him."

"If anyone could it would be you." Lelouch said sincerely.

"I disagree Lelouch. I think you may be more suited for the task. Which is why I called you here." Cornellia revealed.

"Oh?" Lelouch said, asking her to continue.

"As you may have assumed. I am being appointed viceroy of area eleven. And I would like for you to be my sub-viceroy Lelouch."

Although taken aback by the offer. Lelouch was already seeing the opportunity this would present.

"Why me? I'm not the one for public speaking." Lelouch argued, wanting to find her reason.

"Lelouch, you have lived here almost 7 years, and as a commoner on top of that. No one is more qualified." She told him.

Lelouch sighed. "I suppose I can help you. If you wish."

Cornellia smiled. "That's good news. The official announcement will be later tonight."

She hesitated, "but there is one thing..."

"What is that?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Something you won't like."

Where's Lulu? he's going to miss the announcements." Shirley complained. The student council had gathered together to watch the program, but one of them was missing.

"Anya, do you know where he is?" Milly asked her.

She just sighed. "You'll see,"

Now Anya was hard to read; but this time Milly really couldn't tell what she was thinking. And in turn, had no idea what to make of her response.

"Hey! It's starting!" Rivalz pointed out.

The student council all stopped what they were doing to watch the television.

Cornellia was standing behind a podium, dressed in an elegant outfit specially tailored for the event.

"Greetings Brittania and elevens alike. I am Cornellia Li Brittania. The new viceroy of area eleven. I have visited this area before in the past; but now I am here to stay. And I have but one goal in mind. To catch the terrorist that calls himself Zero. To once again bring peace to area eleven."

Little did she know just how close her target was.

"And due to the increasing danger and problems in this area, I have appointed a sub-viceroy. My half-Brother, Lelouch Vi Brittania." She then walked off the stage and our of camera site.

Milly dropped the glass she was holding. "What?! They can't do that!" Milly shouted at the screen. She now understood what Anya meant.

"What do you mean prez?" Shirley asked.

She was soon answered when the second speaker arose to the podium.

"Huh?!" Shirley jumped.

"I am Lelouch Vi Brittania, eleventh prince and seventeenth in line to the throne. Up until now I have been living here in area eleven. As a mere commoner. And this is my first address to the nation. I have learned a great deal on just how this nation and it's people work. And I intend to exploit that knowledge in the future. I will do my best to insure that the criminals we face get the punishment they deserve. Thank you." Nobody took notice to his careful choice of words regarding terrorism.

"That was excellent Lelouch, no one would ever guess your just an amateur." Cornellia complemented him after the cameras shut off.

"With enough practice, you could show the charisma and charm of someone like Schniezel."

Lelouch winced. He hated being comapared to his brother.

"What can I say. I have a flare for the theatrical."

I'm going to makings world language video over the next two weeks. So don't expect an update for a bit. Sorry.

And don't forget those OC's I introduced, they'll be back!

And did anyone catch the StarFox references? I think it's funny.

Anyway, did you like this chapter? It had a lot to cover, and several different scenes. I'd appreciate feedback, like always.

Reviews make a happy author!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Geass: The Black Prince.**

**I'm back! I want to take this time to tell**

**you all that I will be writing another Code Geass story. Although it will be a while before the first chapter it uploaded, it is currently under way. It shall be called Guardian Angel.**

**Mr Indigo: you may be right. But keep In mind that Sayoko calls him 'my lord' as well as Jeremiah. Who in reality, are the only ones who acknowledge him as such. Since Lelouch never was officially a royal until the end of the show, so we can't know for sure.**

**Agerfinkel: I am not sure as of now, but luluxanya will still be the main focus regardless. I guess it's up to you guys.**

**I just realized I have spelled Britannia wrong all this time. That is extremely saddening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Chapter 5: The cat that beat zero**

"Despite the recent events regarding my identity, I wish to remain as I was before until the remainder of my time at Ashford." Lelouch informed the rest of the class before him.

Albeit the entire school was shocked, a few of his more close friends were mortified to hear that their fellow classmate was in fact Lelouch Vi Brittania.

As he returned to his seat, his class began to swarm him; particularly the female portion of it. Despite the recent revelation, Lelouch's 'fan club' only found yet another reason to swoon over the mysterious teen.

Shirley, who was more or less terrified to speak to the prince; nervously approached his seat, pushing her way past a few girls to do so.

"So, um..." She stuttered, debating in what she should call him. "Lulu, I uh, I heard that royalty often stay at a regular school before they go public, but why did you go to Ashford? Instead of an academy at Pendragon or something?" In truth, this wasn't much a concern to Shirley, she just wanted an excuse to talk to him. Something she didn't need before.

"Well, I know the Ashfords personally. In fact, Milly was the only student who knew who I really was." He replied.

"Huh? Really?!" She gasped.

"Yup, and it made torturing him all the more fun." Milly said as she entered the room.

After a bit more of idle chatting, the students all took their seats as their class began.

"We have a new transfer today." The teacher announced addressing the boy who entered the room.

"As of today, I will be joining the student body today here at Ashford. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The new student said to his classmates.

He was immediately met with hostile remarks and comments. All whispers to each other, as they were too cowardly to say anything outright.

Lelouch decided he had enough of the gossip around him and rose to leave them room. Lifting his collar just before he did, discreetly scanning the room to insure his message was received by who it was intended for. Then headed to his destination.

Suzaku got to the top of the stairs, as the sky above him became visible he wondered if on fact his old friend called him here, until he saw Lelouch leaning over the railing on the roof.

"It's been seven years since we used that signal, long time huh?" Lelouch reminisced, still staring out to the settlement beyond them.

"Meeting on the roof just like the old days." Suzaku confirmed his thought.

"Thanks, for saving me." Lelouch said, referring to the events a couple of weeks ago.

"I was just returning the favor, from seven years ago." He responded.

The two stayed there a moment, In a silent tribute to the past.

"So why are you here at Ashford?" Lelouch finally asked.

"I'm as surprised as you are, who'd of thought I would end up at the same school your at. A certain girl reviewed my files, and she thought a seventeen year old should be at school, so..."

Lelouch laughed. "Is that so? Euphie's always been like that."

A sudden ring caught Lelouch's attention. He looked at his phone, which told him he would be unable to continue his conversation.

"This is why I had no desire to become the sub-viceroy." He muttered, answering his phone.

"Hello Cornellia." He spoke.

"Yes, now?" He said after a few seconds.

"I see. I will be there shortly." He hung up the phone.

"I suppose I will have to leave you now." He said to Suzaku. "Perhaps another time we can catch up, it seems Cornellia has a thing for interrupting important conversations."

"It's okay. I understand." Suzaku said as Lelouch headed back down stairs.

Viceroy Cornellia had discovered the location of the terrorist group Blood of the Samurai. And she had recently begun her assault on the mountain they barricaded themselves in. With the help of her half-brother Lelouch she was making quick work of their pathetic defenses.

Cornellia approached a gun emplacement from above, and as she readied to strike the turrets turned to face her knightmare.

"Relics of a forgotten age!" She mocked, easily avoiding their barrage; wiping out the weapons in the process. Cornellia landed on top of the wrecked gun and surveyed the scene around her, making note of the black knightmare clearing it's way to her. The prototype Aylesham V.2 her brother piloted was superior even to her Gloucester. Cornellia could see now why Lelouch chose to sponsor and thus save the Ashford family from total devastation; seeing the fruit of their efforts in front of her now.

"Guilford, in here correct?" She asked over her comm.

"Yes my lady, shall we accompany you?" Came the response.

"For a resistance like this? No need." But just as she was going to enter the tunnel she was stopped by another voice.

"Cornellia, let me take care of them, these worthless defenses haven't given me any real battle data for my Aylesham." Lelouch asked.

"As you wish brother." She told him, standing down and allowing the black knightmare to pass her into the tunnel. She would rather find Zero herself, but she was fine allowing Lelouch to clear the lackies that would likely be discovered inside.

Lelouch sped through the tunnel to find a dome like clearing filled with terrorists ready to ambush him. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea what their enemy was capable of. As they prepared to fire, they instead witnessed their enemy open his hatch. Exposing himself. This gave the pilot the perfect chance to claim immediate victory.

"You will do exactly as I say."

The rebels didn't remember anything after that.

Lelouch was trying to find a spot to hide his zero costume. He had debated leaving it at his room in the palace, but decided against it. After all, he was here more often and would be able to keep an eye on it more often.

"What are you doing Lelouch?" C.C. Questioned him, arriving in his room to her newly arrived pizza.

"Unlike my geass, this mask is a piece of physical evidence. I can't have someone finding this." He explained to her.

Just moments after he finished his explanation Nunnally passed by his room.

"That smell, did you order pizza again?" She asked. It was times like this Lelouch was glad his sister was blind, although it made him ashamed to even think of it as a good thing.

"I'm racking up reward points." Lelouch told Nunnally.

"Don't eat too much or you'll get a blubbery belly." She warned him.

Lelouch smiled. "Just don't touch or rub it okay?" He said, looking at C.C.

Nunnally giggled as she continued on her way with Lelouch behind her. Leaving C.C. To question whether or not any of that would affect her eating habits. While in thought she didn't notice the small cat sneak past her. Only when she heard a crash followed by a squeal did she turn to observe her surroundings.

"What was that?" She wondered aloud.

Only a minute or two later was the intruder discovered. Invoking the most hysterical shock out the prince who saw it. Abandoning his sister to lunge at the thief at full speed. Pursuing the devious cat outbid the building.

"There is no way I'm going to be exposed by a lousy feline!" Lelouch cried a her vaulted over the porch and onto the fields to continue the pursuit. He actually managed to maintain his chase for a good while before he collided with a bush, which instantly halted his progress. It was them when things to a turn for the worse.

"Attention. Cat hunt every one! There's a cat loose on campus, all participating clubs will get budget priorities, and the winner will get a special prize: a kiss from one of the members of the student council!"

This brought an adverse reaction to those offered up as the prize.

"Also, bring whatever the cat is carrying to me! To me!" The president laughed maniacally over the intercom.

Dammit Milly stay out of this! Lelouch thought as he desperately tried to find the cat once again.

The rest of the student council were also trying to locate the elusive feline. Each for their own reasons. Anya herself even decided it would be worth the time once she heard what the prize would be.

"There is no way I will let that be the first kiss I get." She said to herself, she would save that, not for anyone in particular she thought. Just not some awful freak. That was unacceptable. Anya took pictures of the surrounding areas, to confirm the location of the target. Instead it just distracted her from seeing the frantic girl plow into her from behind.

"Oh Anya! I'm really sorry, are you looking for the cat too? Come help me and Kallen." Shirley said, helping the younger girl up. Anya shrugged.

"Okay." She said as she follows the other girls on a hunt to protect their lips.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was having troubles of his own. He was narrowly catching glimpses of the cat, and his stamina was beginning to wain. He turned a corner to see two girls with confused looks on their faces. "You two saw it?!" Lelouch demanded panicked. "Forget everything you just saw!" He commanded.

"Of course your highness." They replied monotonously .

He then rushed to catch up to the thief. "At this rate, I'll have the whole school under Geass!" He panted, thinking of his options as he lost sight of the cat.

When the three girls had finally found the cat they had successfully managed to corner it. They were determined to catch it at any cost.

"Okay, let's do this right." Kallen said. "Shirley, you take the right, Anya you take the left. If we do this them our lips will be safe." She ordered as she too got into position.

"Wait!" Shirley called, "there wouldn't be anyone in particular you'd want to get a kiss from form would there Kallen, like Lelouch or something?" She asked nervously.

"Oh no you got it all wrong!" Kallen defended herself, her face getting as red as her hair.

Wait a minute, Anya thought. Could Shirley like Lelouch? Anya was after all, as thick headed as her prince. An dead unable to see the obvious crush Shirley had on Lelouch. Strangely enough, Anya wasn't sure how she get about that, sure she found Shirley to be an okay girl, but...

And with Anya stuck in her own head that left zero girls watching the cat as it slipped by the three and out of the building and into the open campus.

Arthur was enjoying this walk. It seemed that almost every human he ran into wanted to play with him. It would be a lot more fun if that stupid thing would finally come off his head though. After he got past all the girls that tried to catch him. Arthur decided he wanted to go up somewhere high, and what better place then that big tower he discovered? It was them that Lelouch finally relocated him, along with Suzaku, who noticed Leluch heading toward the bell tower as well.

"Don't worry I'll catch the cat!" Lelouch tried to persuade Suzaku, but he didn't buy it.

"Ha! I was always faster then you! Remember when that bird got loose?" He recalled.

"Quit taking ancient history!" Lelouch refuted. But despite his words, Lelouch was quickly falling behind. "How many times will I find I need to start running before I actually do?!"

When Suzaku reached the the top of the tower, he looked out the window leading to the roof of the tower, and found the cat had made its way to the very top. He climbed out and slowly crawled up the roof. While below him the rest of the school looked up in awe.

The mixed comments below couldn't be heard by Suzaku, but he was pretty sure they weren't too friendly, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to catch the cat. By that time Lelouch had finally caught up to him, and had started climbing out the window as well.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?" Lelouch yelled at him. He wasn't too concerned for Suzaku, rather he really didn't want anyone to see the cat. Lelouch scrambled the roof, a tactic that proved to be a bad one, as Lelouch Los this balance and began to slide down the roof.

Luckily, suzaku tool notice an sprung into action, he grabbed ahold of the window sill and reached out for Lelouch, taking hold of his hand just in thine to save him from a rather untimely end.

Strangely enough Lelouch was still more concerned about the cat, and finally sighed on relief when he saw his mask fall of the cat, without Suzaku seeing it.

When Suzaku reached the ground with the cat finally captured, he was met with mixed reactions. Until Milly finally spoke up.

"That cat, it was carrying something?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it had something on its head, but it must've fallen off when I wasn't looking."

"Hey, where's Lulu?" Another girl asked him.

"Oh, he said he forgot something." He replied.

Milly pointed her finger at him. "That's it! The embarrassing secret!"

"So is that what this is about president?"

Lelouch said as he exited the tower.

"Aww, I thought I finally had some dirt on you." Milly said disappointed.

"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once." Shirley agreed.

"Do you two know each other?" She asked.

"But he's an eleven." Mina reminded them.

Lelouch had to resist the urge to punch someone. The racism he dealt with was beyond absurd.

"I've lived in area eleven since before it became a provenance of Britannia. It was to the generous hospitality of the Kururugi family that I came to know Japan. Suzaku one of my oldest friends."he told the group honesty. And there was no way they could argue with that.

"President, I would like to request that suzaku join the student council. The rules are clear that all students must join a club." Lelouch asked.

"Well coming from you I guess I can't say no." Milly said.

The rest of the student council took Milly's lead and introduced themselves to Suzaku.

"Hi I'm Shirley, thanks for saving Lulu!"

"Yeah way to go!" Rivalz said.

"Come here you two, lend me an ear." Nunnally asked as she made her way up to the two. They leaned in and Nunnally kissed them both on the cheek.

"N-Nunnally." They stuttered.

"Since you guys both caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me, almost real member if the student council!" She giggled.

"Now lets celebrate! Everything's on the new guy of course." Rivalz said slapping Suzaku on the back.

"Rivalz!" Milly rebuked him as the group left the crowd to head inside.

Lelouch was once more standing beside Cornellia as he would again fulfill his mundane duty as the sub-viceroy. However, this time he finally found a way to use the position to his advantage. He was standing inside the headquarters for the assault on the saitmama ghetto. After a discussion meant to discourage Cornellia from hunting Zero, Lelouch only succeeded in convincing his sister of a more plausible tactic to draw him out rather then hunt him down. And this assault was meant to do exactly that. However, she was unaware that the man she wanted was right beside her. And had every intention if accepting the invitation so graciously given to him.

While Cornellia decided to stay in the command vehicle to head the operation, she allowed Lelouch to enter the battle leading a squadron of his making. Consisting of his loyal friend he recently encountered Matthew Hampton, and the rest of purebloods he could find. Including Jeremiah and Villetta. Much to Cornellia's disliking. But she did not object. Allowing Lelouch to do this was her first mistake.

As the battle began and the Britannian forces were given the order to attack, Lelouch started his plot as Zero in this match. He deactivated his comm and spoken over the terrorists channel he obtained before the assault.

"My name is Zero. You may know me from my previous endeavors. Listen to me, and you will survive." Lelouch then began to order the terrorists as well as his own squadron. Insuring the two never crossed paths. And so began his chess match against Cornellia.

Lelouch ordered his units to create brilliant maneuvers and tricks designed to ambush Cornellia. Had it been any other opponent they would have lost. Cornellia was beginning to wonder if her rival had arrived.

Over the course of time Lelouch realized that Cornellia was no Clovis. He would need more then simple terrorists to defeat his enemy. This was proven when time and time again the did not follow his orders.

"This is P-6, I have a line enemy in sight. I'm taking him out." A rebel radioed in.

"Wait! It's an ambush! They'll attack from above!" Lelouch warned him.

"But he's right there!" That's as far as he got before his cock-pit was ram through by a second knightmare.

"Idiot! P-5! Give me a status report!" Lelouch requested.

"Screw your status report! Gaah!" The response ended in static.

"R-2 move to the opening in front of you and activate your IFF signal." Lelouch ordered.

Luckily, the unit did as it was told, but Cornellia wasn't easily fooled by the tricks her opponent was pulling. And ordered the destruction of the lone unit without hesitation. When the terrorists realized there was no way to win they all but gave up. When they attempted to surrender they were simply shot on sight.

"Those damn fools." Lelouch muttered. "Perhaps I should take this moment to play my trump card." He thought. Cornellia was In the mind set that she would soon emerge victorious. And although Lelouch wanted to win this battle using only minimal units, he would rather reveal the strength he had them suffer the humiliation of defeat.

Lelouch picked up his radio and tuned it to a different frequency. "D, E, and F squadrons, ambush all nearby enemy knighted using C4 charges." He commanded to his reserve units. These soldiers however would follow any order without question. Since after all, he had saved their lives rather then killed them. But one might say he had a rather influential tone to him that may just be the cause for their loyalty.

"Yes, my lord." They replied in unison.

And in matter of seconds dozens of Britannian units went offline in an instant. "What is this?!" Jeremiah gasped.

"Lelouch! We got multiple IFFs showing up on screen!" Matthew informed him. This of course Lelouch already knew. Unfortunate he also knew there would be no way to avoid fighting his own army to keep up his façade.

"Stay back! We have no idea what had happened not do we know this new enemies strength! Lets wait this out!" He commanded to his squadron. He then once again began ordering his other army.

"D-4 move to attack Echo squad, then retreat to E-squad. E squad wait to ambush D-4's pursuers." When the lone unit attacked the squad the Britannian soldiers were quick to take the bait. And Cornellia allowed them to pursue under the assumption E squad did not exist, thinking the unit was attempting to regroup with it allies twice the distance away. She was however, wrong to do so. And her units were suddenly wiped out.

"We'll played Zero. I do believe out is you I am dealing with now." Cornellia grinned.

"Lelouch." She called. Lelouch sighed. He had almost forgotten he had two roles to play here. "Yes viceroy?" He responded.

"We have discovered a group of terrorist knightmares 200 meters from your position. I want your squad to move to ambush them from behind. I am sending Charlie squad to distract them."

Lelouch smirked, Cornellia had no idea she was telling her opponent exactly what was doing. "Yes Cornellia." he told her. He them ordered his terrorists.

"E squad. E-4 and E-5 remain where you are and keep your weapons trained forward toward Charlie squad's known position. The rest of you, flea from the west side. Do not head south."

"Understood sir"

"Okay guys," he commanded his Britannian squad. "Let's get this over with."

Like one would expect, the two terrorist knightmares were wiped out upon Lelouch's arrival, however, one thing he did not expect was Cornellia's third squad positioned east. As Lelouch stared at his monitor on horror as the rest of his E squad was obliterated.

She anticipated I would retreat?! Damn Cornellia!

E squad was to his dismay, the only units whose positions were unknown to Cornellia. And within minutes, his final forces were demolished. Lelouch had lost.

But Cornellia was not embellishing in her victory. In fact she was in a rather grim state.

"Zero possessed units we had no idea he had. The fact that he waited to deploy them meant he assumed he could win without them." Cornellia pondered aloud. "His arrogance was his downfall. Had he been more levelheaded, this battle may have turned out differently." She breathed deeply. "Zero is an opponent the empire may very well consider a threat." She rose from her chair. "He could still be here in the ghettos, but the only place he could have hidden was...order all pilots to open their hatches. I want to see their faces." Cornellia commanded. Her officers obeyed her.

"All pilots line up in formation delta. Turn and open your hatches." Lelouchbheard the order over the radio.

He sneered, Cornellia figured out were he was. Or rather, where Zero was. But he possessed one more trick she had no idea about: his identity.

"Sir, would you please open your hatch?" The knightmare in front of him asked.

"Of course." He answered, climbed out of the black frame. His face one of bitterness the others around couldn't explain.

"So I hear you were successful In eliminating the terrorists in the Saitama ghettos prince Lelouch?" The group of nobles the said prince was meeting with inquired.

"Indeed, it was a simple victory." He answered them.

"Ah, but I hear they believed that terrorist Zero was involved no? The pressed on.

"That is just speculation, besides, that's not the reason I've come." He told them

"Oh, then to what do we owe the pleasure to meet the elusive black prince?" Another fat and balding noble asked.

Lelouch looked him in the eye.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a favor."

And there we have it! I have five chapters now. Hip hip Hooraay!

Next up is an event I'm kinda excited for. So you'll have to wait and see. For I you'll have to settle with this. It's actually the longest chapter so far so don't complain.

Reviews make a happy author!

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Geass: The Black Prince.**

**I have returned, and I have come to change everything!**

**BlackTyrantValvatorez: not a bad idea, if I'm going for the unordinary. Not sure how I would incorporate those yet. But if I find a good spot perhaps I will.**

**Cypress98: well, thanks for the compliment I guess. Honestly, I just really like Anya for some reason. And whether or not you do doesn't really matter. It won't play a massive part in the story as a whole. Just another piece for Lelouch play. And Anya is only a couple years younger then Lelouch, not ten. if you think that's weird then you got a problem with a LOT of people. and if at all, it won't get serious for awhile, like R2 while. And I suppose she can't, but I only mentioned it once and now it's gone. No problem. She's not a knight of the round.**

**By the way, in this story Anya is not the knight of six. She is Lelouch's knight. Someone else will fill that roll:)**

**Disclaimer: meh. Blah blah...legal stuff blah blah ownership.**

**Chapter six: The Black Knights**

Lelouch was on a computer in his dorm at Ashford shortly after returning from the palace. He was reviewing files Jeremiah had given him on the white knightmare Lancelot. What he found was astonishing.

"Suzaku is the pilot?" He realized. "What kind of idiot throws some random kid in a prototype knightmare?" Lelouch grumbled.

This would prove to be most unruly to Lelouch. Suzaku had the potential to be a threatening adversary. And he was someone Lelouch had hoped would be his ally. 'Perhaps there is a way for me to turn this around.' Lelouch mused.

"What are you looking at Lelouch?" A certain witch asked, with little interest in anything he was actually doing; only pizza could keep her attention.

"The white knigtmare, at Shinjuku. It was also deployed at Saitama, and played a big role in defeating my forces." Lelouch answered her, then looked back at the files. "It's pilot is a rather unfortunate coincidence that will ultimately hinder my plan to defeat Britannia."

"You're really going through with this?" C.C. Looked up at him, taking away her attention from the beloved pizza. "After all, you are now the Sub-Viceroy. With your power, you could simply climb you way up." She told him.

"No." Lelouch declared "Britannia must be destroyed. There is no other end solution. A cancer cannot recover or be repaired, but eradicated from existence!" Lelouch stood suddenly emphasizing his point.

"It makes no difference to me what you choose to do. As long as you fulfill your contract. That is all that matters." And with that, C.C. Returned to her pizza.

Soon after, another girl entered Lelouch's room. Anya had come to ask Lelouch something was was delayed at the sight of a third person in the room.

"I saw you before didn't I? Who are you?" She questioned C.C.

Lelouch answered instead. "This is C.C. She doesn't have any family so she's staying here with me."

"Does she need to stay in this specific room?" Anya went on, a bit annoyed at that for whatever reason, it was evident in her tone.

Lelouch smirked. "No, I suppose not, if we could find another for her." He said, ecstatic to get that witch off his bed; the floor is not a very comforting or fitting sleeping place for a prince.

"I'm perfectly comfortable here Lelouch. Your not?" C.C. Answered. Lelouch twitched. "Perhaps it would be best, it's nothing of importance. I can just ask Rueben tomorrow." Lelouch resolved the conflict, he desired only to kill that witch. Too bad that wouldn't work out.

"Anyway, Anya; did you need something?" Lelouch altered the subject to something less angering.

"Oh, right. The girls of the council are going on a trip outside the settlement. They wanted us to come." Anya informed him.

Although he desperately needed a break, he had no time to spare. He has a rebellion to create after all.

"I'd love too, but Cornellia had been relentless in making sure I have absolutely no time to myself." Lelouch told Anya.

"You should go. It would be fun, i'm sure they'd love you to."

Anya thought about it, she would hate to be away from Lelouch and Nunnally; but if he wants her too... "I guess I could, don't get into any trouble Lelouch." Anya conceded.

Lelouch smiled. "Of course not, when have I ever?"

"I can think of a few." Anya reminded him.

Lelouch refuted "come on, that was out if my hand!"

"Don't make excuses. You're useless without a knightmare." She reminded him.

"That's not true, not anymore at least." He admitted. "Once, maybe."

"Once." Anya agreed, turning to leave, stopping to take a picture of C.C. for good measure.

'Yes. It was that day that I realized just how weak I was. I had vowed to become strong, but I neglected the most vital part of strength: the physical one. Admittedly, I still haven't started running. Wonder when that's going to bite me in the ass again. But, it was a day that changed me. None the less.

**Area Eleven of the Britannian empire. 2012 A.T.B.**

Under the leadership of prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, the special Black Knights squadron had significantly grown in strength over the past month since their first mission. Unfortunately, due to their failure to complete their mission, the empire was unable to take Moscow, coupled with the introduction of the Alexander; Britannia lost their foothold in Russia; and seceded it to the EU. However, this failure was overlooked due to the squadron's lack if experience against the new enemy weapon. In light of their achievemt in defeating the frame, the squadron continued to initiate missions. Completing three successfully in the last month.

It was now that the team was to begin their fifth mission. As the young pilots sat together in the military headquarters in area eleven, they gathered many a strange look from other soldiers passing by. After all, the oldest among them was fourteen years old. Each and every one of them were prodigies, geniuses in the ways of war.

"That's the eighth one to stare at us in the past five minutes." James commented at the adult pilot passing the kids.

"Maybe they're awed by your 'amazing' hair." Lelouch said dryly, referring to the boy's badly cut head. James instinctively touched his hair. Feeling the side that was too short compared to the other. "Why you..." He grumbled taking a step toward the unmoving prince. "Hey, let's not fight right now brother." Leo stepped between the two. James stopped. "Whatever, like I care what a loser like him thinks."

Lelouch snapped his pencil he was writing with. "What?" He said. His tone exuding venom most never saw. Lelouch was never one to lose his temper, but James was the only exception.

"Whoah, come one guys." Matthew stood to intervene. "There goes the two dumbasses, at it again." Lucille rolled her eyes just out of lelouch's earshot. But not Anya's. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, what does the little puppy have to say? Don't like it when I call your prince names?" Lucille mocked.

Anya snarled, preparing to hit the other girl. "Man, not you guys too!" Matthew complained. "Quinn, help me out." He begged. Quinn rose to keep the two girls from clawing each others eyes out. Which would not bode well for him.

When Jeremiah finally arrived to brief the team, what he discovered was less then dignified.

"Gentleman!" He bellowed. The group stopped, and scrambled to sit back down.

Jeremiah sighed, even master Lelouch was acting foolishly.

"It appears I won't be able I leave you alone for ten minutes. That is truly disappointing." He raised the clip board he was carrying. "Back to the matter at hand, we had been ordered to area eleven because the Japanese Liberation Front, the sole most powerful opposition in this area; is on the verge of collapse. Should we wipe them out, virtually all terrorism in area eleven will cease to be a threat."

Jeremiah strode over to the map of Japan posted on the wall.

"The main force of the JLF have been discovered outside of Ichihara. It is apparent they intend to destroy the Tokyo settlement before we have a chance to properly construct defenses." Jeremiah pointed to the two cities. "Our main forces are busy protecting the settlement. And due to lack of proper defenses, we cannot launch an offensive assault. The enemy may be smaller, but they have the home advantage. Their foot soldiers know these cities far better then out best tacticians."

Jeremiah circled a bridge behind the enemy defenses. "Our objective is to sabotage the bridge spanning Tokyo bay while our main forces push the JLF to retreat through it. Should it work, we could wipe them all out."

Quinn spoke up. "But wouldn't the JLF suspect such a vital spot in their retreat?"

"Yes, that is why you will not be equipped with knightmares for this mission. You're kids, that will make you less suspicious to eleven terrorists. Supposedly, you will be able to infiltrate the enemy without a problem. If of course, you work together." Jeremiah glared at the pilots. "Something you may need to improve on." Jeremiah shooed the team away. "Now get moving, suit up in ten."

"So, this will be our first mission without knightmares? Think you guys can handle it?" Andrew joked.

"That something you should ask yourself." Lucille remarked. Gathering a chuckle from her fellow pilots.

"Regardless, this is a stealth mission. Need I remind you of the outcome of our last attempt?" Lelouch quieted them down.

"It is imperative we remain aware of our surroundings and our enemy. Physically, we are at a disadvantage."

The group took the words for their worth. It was true their last stealth mission cost the empire Russia.

"Right, then lets do our best this time!" Leo agreed.

Lelouch and his team were deployed just outside the Tokyo settlement. In order to prevent suspicion, they needed to reach the target on foot. Thus, they were required to infiltrate the enemy front.

"So how far is the bridge from here?" Matthew asked.

"Roughly ten miles. The JLF front lines are about four miles out." Quinn informed them.

"Oh man." Matthew said.

The first few miles were more or less easy. Lelouch found it to similar to running laps. Mundane and a waste of time. He hated running, and for the most part, they were doing just that. Upon reaching the Brittanian forces, the group was stopped by an officer who questioned their presence in a battlefield. All Lelouch needed to do was show him his orders an they were let through with no issue. Although they were given odd looks by the soldiers who were not informed about their mission.

"So now we are in hostile territory. Lets try to avoid confrontation, but if necessary, let them come right to you. And kill them." Lelouch ordered. "Split into groups of two. We can lower suspicion that way.

"I'll go with Lelouch!" Anya immediately exclaimed. Lucille scoffed, 'she really is a little puppy.'

"I'm taking Leo." James told Lelouch. He nodded in conformation. Then the two headed off.

"I'll go with Boris." Andrew said. The two were buddies, and didn't really associate with anyone else on the team.

"You three go together then." Lelouch told the last of the group.

"Yes sir!" Quinn replied, Lucille rolled her eyes, and Matthew just shrugged. That was their opinions of Lelouch in a nutshell.

Lelouch and Anya headed out together. To anyone who saw the two, one would assume they were two kids lost in a war zone. They were far from that. Any terrorists who disregarded them were in for a rude awakening. Once they actually started to confront the JLF's positions, the two hid down from view, using the rubble from the cities destroyed more then two years ago.

"How do terrorists have so much weapons?" Anya asked.

"Japan surrendered before their military was wiped out. This is probably all that remains o Japan's army." He answered.

The two crept up closer to an enemy encampment, and circled around it, taking care to remain hidden from view. It would bode well for them to avoid confrontation with what appeared to be well over fifteen terrorists, all fully equipped. Once they were on the other side, they ran out toward their target. They had cleared the enemy's frontline without trouble, and the remaining few miles would be easier to traverse.

Meanwhile, James and Leo were less fortunate. The two brothers were twig their time insuring they would not be seen, and crawled their way past the advancing JLF forces. However, there was simply no avoiding the Japanese terrorist who happened to be loitering back behind the ruins of the boy's route. Leo practically plowed right into the man.

He grabbed Leo by the collar and lifted him up. "Look at that, a Brittanian kid. What are you doing here you little rat?" Team grinned nefariously.

"Hey guys, look at what I found!" The man called.

But before anyone could discover them, James sprung from where he was hiding just in front of the two. He quickly stabbed the man in the back. Stunned, he dropped Leo and staggered backward. He stayed upright a moment longer before collapsing to the ground.

"Is-is he dead?" Leo asked his voice quavering as he got up from the ground.

"Leo, this isn't the first time someone was killed. Whether inside or outside the cockpit war is the same. You must take their life before they take yours." James told his brother. Leo looked down, and nodded.

"You remember the promise we made to father?"

"Yes." Leo answered.

"We can't fail him, come on, lets go." James said as they resumed their journey. They had a mission to complete, to James, that was the one and only priority. To make his father proud.

"Anybody else show up yet?" Lucille asked. She and her two partners had arrived at the bridge before any of the other groups, and were currently watching for enemies and allies alike, while Matthew placed the explosives at the support structures below them.

"No." Quinn answered." But it appears that enemy knightmares are approaching the bridge." He pointed out the line of Glasgows the JLF had stolen crossing the bridge, leaving behind a unit at regular intervals.

"Their covering the bridge." Lucille realized.

"Yes. To prevent any aerial strikes." Quinn confirmed. "That means they will be using the bridge for their escape. Their rather confident it will be safe."

"It would force Britannia to follow on the bridge, bottlenecked-" Quinn began "or take the long way around, giving time for the JLF to regroup." Lucille finished.

"That means they will be here soon. The others need to hurry." She said.

A moment later, Matthew climbed up from the lower structure.

"The charges are planted, we should go now." He said.

"Right, I haven't seen anyone, but I guess that's a good thing, it means the JLF haven't either." Quinn reported to his team. "At least two more groups need to Plant the explosives, so pets hope they get here. Let's go."

Fifteen minutes after Quinn and his team had left, James had successfully planted the explosives along the east most section of the bridge. Leaving it up to Lelouch, who had just arrived to complete the mission.

"Lelouch look." Anya whispered, pointing to the two knightmares that guarded the bridge, a blockade the previous intruders had not needed to deal with.

Lelouch frowned, they would not be able to enter the bridge through the front. The lookouts were intended to prevent the bridge from being bombed, but they unintentionally hindered their progress as well. He looked around, trying to discover another possible entrance. Luckily, there was one option, he almost missed it, but he noticed that a ladder ran up the side of the first support pillars stemming from the water.

"Anya, do l you like to swim?" He asked, whether it not she did really didn't matter. she would anyway.

"A little, why?" Anya answered.

"I know how we can get onto the bridge. Look at that ladder, it leads right where we need to go. See?" He pointed out the said ladder perhaps one hundred feet out from the bay.

"It may be difficult to get there without drawing attention, but it will certainly be easier then sneaking past the knightmares on the bridge." Lelouch explained.

"Okay, let's try it." Anya said.

The two them carfully rose from their position outside the docks, and snuck their way to the bay using crates and rubble left behind by the advancing terrorists. It was almost a flawless journey until Anya tripped over a loose pipe and nearly fell, Lelouch grabbed, her pulling under a wrecked car nearby. One of the knightmares took notice, and came over to check out the suspicious noise. Thankfully, such massive machines are incapable of detecting things so close to the ground, after minute or two, it left, the pilot writing it off as an animal or something.

Anya and Lelouch were successful in reaching the bay, and slowly entered the water. Despite the mid-summer heat, the ocean water was cold, and the two small children wouldn't last long swimming in it. Fortunately, Lelouch was better at swimming them running, and didn't have much trouble traversing the long distance to his destination, even with both his and Anya's packs with him.

After a moment they finally managed to reach the concrete structure providing support to the bridge above them. And began to climb the ladder. Truthfully, climbed such nights was more terrifying to a little girl then swimming in freezing water at the danger of enemies spotting her from above. But she didn't say anything.

Upon reaching the top of the ladder, the two came upon the under side of the bridge, just where they needed to be to plant the charges they had.

"Here Anya, take these and go down that way a little ways. Attach them to the vertical beams." Lelouch said pointing one way. "I'll go this way." He pointed in another.

Anya nodded an took the bag, running off to place the explosives. Lelouch himself ran the opposite direction; after a few seconds he came to a stop, deciding that was far enough.

He set down the heavy back pack a school boy might wear, and unzipped it, revealing the contents a school boy would not carry. C4 explosives. Jeremiah had gone over in detail explaining how to plant and arm them, and as Lelouch stuck each of the plastic explosives to the vital support structure of the bridge, header site to repeat every step in activating them, after all, it would be a terribly way to fail if he had actually armed the device.

After placing the last one, and setting the charge to his detonator, he saw someone approach him, being the inexperienced soldier he was, he assumed that person to be Anya, who was returning to find him after doing her part. Unfortunately that was a fatal mistake. He didn't notice the person was in fact a terrorist until he was right on top of him.

Lelouch gasped, he reached for his pistol he ha underneath his jacket, but he was too late. The man grabbed him by the collar and lifted him by the collar, on a classic bully position, one Lelouch may have experienced daily had he been a regular school boy at school, not a soldier on a dangerous mission. The man slammed Lelouch hard into the pillar, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"What's a little punk like you doing here?"

The terrorist's face contorted to one of sick glee.

"The Britannian army's hiring little kids to do their dirty work?" He slammed Lelouch into the wall once again. He looked at the charges around him, realizing what had happened.

"I bet you don't even know what these are, they just told you to stick'em on the bridge, and push the button. With you on it." He jeered.

The man kneed Lelouch in the stomach, this time, he was fighting for air. After a few more hits, he began coughing. He was powerless to the man's overwhelming strength over him, and could do absolutely nothing as he was beaten down to the ground. He was close to fainting when he finally fell to the floor, trembling on his hands and knees with his blood covering the metal below him, he thought about grabbing the gun now, but his mind couldn't focus on it, he couldn't even remember what side of his body it was on. Lelouch was kicked in the side, sending him crashing to the cold ground, leaving him vulnerable to continued abuse.

Lelouch thought he very well might have died right then and there, and he was powerless against it. His body was wrecked beyond use, and even his greatest asset, his mind, began to fail him. Just before losing all conscious thought, he heard a distant scream, and saw someone tackle the man above him. He was caught off guard, sent careening off the bridge by the young girl who had kicked him square in the chest. The mans face was one of horror as he fell several hundred feet to the bay below them.

"Lelouch!" Anya cried as she hurried over to inspect him.

Through bruised and swelling eyes Lelouch could vaguely make out her pink hair. And he was pretty sure he felt tears on his face.

"Anya," he coughed. She hugged him, and tried to lift him up. It was a daunting task, but the two were unable to make there way off the bridge, since they were unable to return from the way try came; Lelouch decided it best to travel inside the connection point between the brigde underwater tunnel not too far away. They would be safe there when the Bridge was destroyed. It was a close one though, by the time the two had arrived at the large artificial island the JLF forces had began crossing the bridge. Britannian bombers attempted to strike the bridge as Todoh had expected, and they were destroyed by the knightmares equipped to defend the bridge. But they were already doomed the momentary set foot on it.

Lelouch waited patiently from his vantage point a high as he could get, and jammed the trigger the moment the last of the JLF soldiers entered the bridge.

A sudden chain reaction of explosions erupted along the Aqua-line bridge. Sending hundreds if horrified Japanese terrorists to their demise in the bay below. This move came as a shock to Todoh, who had genuinely believed the bridge to be a safe crossing, however; nobody could have expected the culprits responsible for a devastating act to be a group of kids, led by a prince of Britannia. And it would not be the last time Todoh, and the JLF would cross him.

**Area Eleven: present day.**

Four Britannian girls were traveling aboard the high speed train to a Hotel outside. The settlement for a weekend vacation. The girls were making idle conversation about their plans for the weekend when they entered the tunnel exiting the Tokyo settlement. Mina clenched her skirt, a look of fear on her otherwise shy and gentle face. Milly put her hand Mina's.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's just that, I've never left the settlement before." Mina whispered.

Milly smiled. "It's okay, there will be lots of Britannian tourists there." She reassures Mina. "Besides, we have Anya here, she's a real certified knight, so there's no need to worry." She looked at Anya, who was absorbed in her camera.

"It will be fine." Anya briefly said. Doing her best to act sentimental, before returning to her past activities.

Oghi and the others were amazed at what they saw. When they entered the massive transport can, they had no idea they'd see such a florid base to themselves.

"Is this really ours?" Oghi gawked in disbelief. "Where did you get it?"

Zero who was lounging on a couch inside the van answered. "It was a minuscule purchase, I am currently arranging plans for a bigger and more permanent base of operations to be constructed in the near future."

"Miniscule? This thing is huge!" Tamamki exclaimed.

"Where did you get the funds for this?" Oghi asked.

"This was a gift, from one of my numerous supporters. You could say I am a rather influential individual." Zero answered.

"Whoa check it out, it has a second story!"

"It even has a tv." They say down around the tv, and turned it on to the news.

"Reports confirm that the lake Kuwagachi convention center, had been taken over by terrorists. Numerous hostages have been taken, among them, several members of the committee, most notably, chairman James, along with multiple student."

The group gasped, and Kallen saw Milly and the others among the hostages. "The student council!" She whispered, collecting a look from Zero, who also had invested interest in his friends who were hostages to the terrorists.

"The terrorists call themselves the Japan Liberation Front, and their leader identified himself as lieutenant colonel Kusakabe. So far, Viceroy Cornellia has appeared in the seen, but no further action has taken place."

Meanwhile, at the lake, Cornellia was having troubles of her own. This would be a simple problem with a straightforward solution. If it weren't for one detail...

"So far, our attempts to infiltrate the hotel from land and sea have failed, and every bridge save the primary one, has been destroyed." Dalton explained

"However, there is a utilities tunnel that runs directly underneath the hotel, we can use it to destroy the main support block, and sink the hotel. It should be big enough to support Sutherlands." He said. Pointing out the three units that would carry out the mission.

'If only Lelouch were here,' Cornellia thought. 'He could easily infiltrate the hotel. Where is he at a time like this?'

Rivalz was wondering the same thing, as he was unable to get ahold of his friend, who was heavily debating his next action. Sitting in front of a computer, watching footage of who he assumed to be Shirley's father.

'What do I do?' He thought. 'We need to act, but it's to soon. They aren't ready, knowing Cornellia, she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice the hostages.' His train of thought stopped at the realization. 'Then why hasn't she? Unless if course...' He was interrupted by Oghi whiny as something to ask him.

"Should I hand These out?" He asked "As far as uniforms go these are pretty hip, we're just a resistance group-"

Zero stopped him. "Wrong, we are not a resistance group." He raised his hand, "what we are, what we are trying to be. Are knights for justice!" And with that, Lelouch decided what he would do.

"Viceroy Cornellia! We've received word from zero! He's here now!" Cornellia was surprised, she didn't think he would have a reason to intervene. But she would not waste the opportunity to face him.

As the van Zero had stolen from the camera crew drove through the Britannian forces, with Zero at the helm, it was stopped only by Cornellia, who rushed out in her Sutherland to meet him.

Cornellia opened her hatch, and stepped out to face Zero directly, which would not bode well for her in the long run.

"Zero, are you part of the JLF, or are you here to help us? though I do not know why it is you are here, or your intentions for getting yourself in danger, Britannia's needs come first. And I will avenge my half brother!" She declared as she rose a gun to Zero.

As calm as ever, Zero only needed words to defeat his enemy.

"Would you rather Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?" He asked.

Cornellia's eyes widened, as her resolve began to quaver. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" But she had already given herself away.

"I can save her." Zero said.

Cornellia gritted her teeth. Was she really about to put her faith in the one she swore to kill?

"Let him pass!" She ordered.

'We can kill him and the JLF, two birds with one stone.' She reasoned, trying to justify her own actions.

"Yes! Thank you for that order!" Lloyd over joyed at the sound. "Lancelot! Your clear to enter the tunnel and destroy the linear cannon!" He explained, Suzaku was ecstatic to be able to help.

"Their going to risk him like that?!" Cecile asked.

"Yep, use him as a decoy for the royal guard!" Lloyd said.

"Suzaku you can't-" Cecile argued.

"Don't worry, if I can give those hostages a chance to be saved, I will, wherever Lancelot and I are needed, we will be there."

But as the Lancelot was lowered into the tunnel, Suzaku remembers the real reason he was doing this, who he was really trying to save.

'Some of us on the council are going to lake kawaguche on Sunday, do you want to come?' He thought. His friends were in there. He would save them. At all cost.

So will you work with me?" Zero asked the JLF members he was speaking to.

"We want to know who it is we are dealing with." Kusakabe answered.

"Yeah! Take off that mask, it's disrespectful!" One of the other soldiers added.

"Fine. But first, let me ask you, what was it you wanted to gain from this operation?" Zero asked.

"Why, to gain attention! To show the world the Japanese aren't dead yet!" Kusakabe explained.

"How stale." Zero remarked.

"How dare you!" The previous soldier said.

Kusakabe held up his hand. "Tell us what you mean by that, Zero."

"You people are worthless, the cause you fight for is one that holds no meaning." Zero answered.

Kusakabe narrowed his eyes, it was apparent there would be no peace negotiations here.

A sudden knock on the door caught the groups attention.

"Sir, a girl claiming to be Euphemia Li Brtiannia just came forward!" The soldiers behind the door reported.

Kusakabe drew his sword.

"Zero! There's no point I taking anymore!" He yelled as he lunged for Zero. He was suddenly stopped by Zero, who grabbed Kusakabe's wrist mid attack.

"What?!"

"You are worthless to me. Die!" Zero commanded.

The soldiers outside the door finally broke in to the room where Kusakabe and Zero were talking, to fond congregation, save Zero, dead.

"The colonel and the others commuted suicide after seeing how hopeless there situation was." He told them. Seeing Euphemia was in fact with them, he spoke again.

"Euphemia. You sacrificed yourself for the hostages. You haven't changed." He told her, saying a little too much.

The soldiers guarding her fled at the sight of their leader dead, leaving the two alone.

"Come with me, I will have one if my subordinates escort out if here. He said,

Taking Euphie's hand.

Upon finding the hostages, he told his subordinates to take special care if Euphemia.

"Zero, the building will collapse soon, we need to leave immediately." Kallen told him.

Zero nodded, "I have one more matter, to attend to. See that everyone makes it out of here safely."

"Okay." Kallen said as she hurried off to help her friends.

Lelouch wandered through the halls, trying to find one particular person. It was his fault Anya was here in the first place, and it would surprise him if she had ended up lost somewhere, she had a thing for lain her way in places, memory loss did that to people.

When he had decided she had in fact made it to safety, Lelouch stopped to the sound of a gun raised to his head.

"Don't move, or I will kill you." He heard the voice if a familiar girl.

"You lied to me." She said

"I do not know what you are taking about." Lelouch answered.

"Don't think you can fool me Lelouch. Take off the mask." Anya said.

He did as she demanded, and removed the mask.

"Why did you lie to me Lelouch?" She asked.

Lelouch stayed quiet.

"I thought something was wrong. You said you would reforge the world, remember? Is this how you plan to do it?" Anya asked.

"Do you really not trust me Lelouch?"

"You and Nunnally are all I have left. I don't want you involved in the dangers I will create. I want to build the perfect world for Nunnally, and I alone will bare the burden of the task." Lelouch finally said.

Anya lowered the gun. "How many times have I told you? I am your knight. No matter what end, I will follow you to it. I want you to trust me, is that really so hard?"

Lelouch lowered his head. "I chose the path of blood, I can't make you follow me down that road to damnation."

"You aren't making me. I'm choosing to. We're in this together. Whether or not you want it that way." Anya offered her hand to Lelouch. He took it. "Come on, we have to leave soon, right?"

In that same night, the world was brought into chaos, with those cheering on the masked hero, with others cursing his name. The terrorist Zero, and the Black Knights would forever change the course of history. Starting with today, they would become Britannia's greatest enemy.

"Wherever there is injustice, we, the Black Knights, will be there! We are a sword for the weak, who cannot defend themselves. Whoever is without power, rally behind us! This who pray upon the weak, fear us! We are the Black Knights!"

**Yes! That took forever! I had no idea of put another flashback in there. It just kinda happened, by the way, The Aqua-line bridge really exists. It spans Tokyo bay and is the fourth biggest underwater tunnel in the world.**

**My new story will be posted soon! I don't know if it will be before or after I update this one, we'll see. For now, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review! It is greatly appreciated! Anything helps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Geass: The Black Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't...:(**

**Chapter 7: the battle of Narita.**

Rueben Ashford was reading a book in his office very near midnight when a knock on the door startled him. He closed the book and regained his composure.

"Come in." He called.

A young boy opened the door. And silently entered the spacious office. Closing the door behind him, locking it in the process. Telling Rueben this was going to be a serious conversation.

"Ah, Lelouch, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rueben offered the prince a seat. Lelouch took it.

"Rueben. I've come to ask you a few questions about the knightmare frame in which you are nearing completion." Lelouch said straightening his back to look more dignified.

"Ah, the Gillingham. As you know, there are two versions, the Alpha model and the Beta model which is significantly superior to the first. But vastly more difficult to produce. Similar to the Aylesham, it's purpose is to out maneuver the enemy, and this is exploited by several innovative close combat weapons. There is also the possibility of producing long ranged variations as well. I'm quite sure it will excel in its demonstration next week." Rueben explained to lelouch.

"I'm afraid I'd rather not demonstrate it to the public. I was actually hoping to use for an entirely different purpose." Lelouch said.

Rueben leaned in. "Oh, what may that be?"

"The Gillingham does not share any unique features with the Ayleshams correct?" Lelouch asked.

"No. It does not." Rueben breathed out heavily. "I can assume these knightmares will be developed in secret?"

"Yes. You will be given proper funds to develop both the Gillingham as well as the Aylesham." Lelouch answered.

In truth, Rueben had suspected lelouch would become involved. He knew the prince rather well. "I see. So you fully intend to go through with this?" Reuben asked Lelouch, leaning back again.

"Of course." Lelouch said as he rose to exit the room.

Before he opened the door, Reuben called to him.

"It's you isn't it Lelouch? You're not supporting him. You are him." He stated.

Lelouch hesitated a moment, then left without saying a word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few days later, lelouch was lounging about the Ashford academy swimming pool. He was lying on a white chair on his computer. A regular activity he indulged himself in for multiple purposes. He heard a splash nearby. An saw as C.C. Lazily floated near him. She was wearing a student swim suit he assumed she had stolen from the lockers.

Lelouch was relieved that his meeting with Reuben ended successfully. He was able to secure exclusive knightmares for the black knights. And as a bonus; a very valuable supporter for the Black Knights.

They were everywhere not the news. Everyone knew who they were. And that was exactly what Lelouch had planned.

He was thumbing through the applicants for the Black knights, when he found one he found to be rather interesting. A Britannian news reporter, at first glance one would assume he was attempting to access insider knowledge; but Lelouch wasn't one to make assumptions so quickly. He himself knew full well the must unlikely of people can have the most unlikely reasons. Still, he was awed b how many applicants he had.

"Isn't it amazing how many people want to join the Black knights?" C.C. Mentioned absent mindedly. Her thoughts the same as his.

"Yes. It seems the people support us. They hate Britannia, but don't exactly support terrorism." Lelouch stated.

"Is that the position for all numbers?" C.C. asked.

"Yes. And it makes things much easier for us when they don't report our activities. Uneven hear a group called Kyoto will be sending us some knightmares. That makes two suppliers. It seems that the Japanese people can't resist jumping on the bandwagon." Lelouch explained.

"Hence the whole, knights for justice." She thought.

"Indeed. People love heroes. And what better hero then a knight?" Lelouch agreed.

She laughed. "That doesn't sound like something a hero would say." C.C. Said, climbing out of the pool.

Lelouch smiled. "You don't think so?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yes, I was demoted from my position, in very much the same way you were." Diethard said to the two investigating Britannians.

Jeremiah scoffed at the man. "I have been given a new position by my lord Lelouch. I have not been demoted." He said, almost as if he was bragging.

"Lelouch? The new Sub-Viceroy of area eleven?" Diethard questioned.

Villetta interrupted. "That's beside the point. We have no intention of letting things end this way. And we have a sneaking feeling you feel the same way."

Diethard turned his head a bit. "Is that so? Who can say."

Jeremiah was fed up with this guy. "We have a lead that could help us find Zero!" He claimed.

Diethard narrowed his eyes.

Villetta expounded upon their proclamation. "Are you aware of the Ashford Private Acadamy? I'd like oh to investigate a male student who goes there. I think he may be working with Zero."

Diethard glanced at his laptop and typed the name of the mentioned school in the search bar while Jeremiah continued.

"Viletta and I will be shipping out with the military soon, we will be stationed in the Narita mountains." Diethard looked up. "Therefore-" Diethard cut him off.

"Narita. Isn't that the place where the Japanese liberation front headquarters is supposedly located?" He asked innocently.

Jeremiah glared at him. "You know a bit to much for your own good."

Diethard only smirked. Now he did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Which one is mine?" Anya asked Lelouch. Staring at the rows of the brand new Gillingham Knightmare Frame. The rest of the Black Knights were equally as amazed. Not only did they have Burais, but this unique model that had yet to be introduced to combat. It was an exciting moment for them all.

"Don't worry. I had Reuben design a modified Type one specifically for you." Lelouch assured Anya through the mask of Zero.

"Is it pink?" She asked further.

Lelouch sighed. "It will be."

"Fine." She replied, waking off to tour the rest of their new facility. Nobody questioned why the recruit wore a mask and costume similar to Zero, or why she talked to him in the way she did. And that was that.

The Black knights were now a force to be reckoned with. Using the combined funds from his many generous noble sources, as well as his own personal reserves; Lelouch had constructed an immense base of operations. The incredible under water headquarters was capable of storing every knightmare the possessed. And as of today; that was a rather large number.

A group of Black Knights were huddled together around a particular knightmare frame. The Guren Mark II. Kallen awed at the red menace that towered before her. A completely Japanese made model.

After a moment, her friends all left to attend to other tasks. Leaving her alone when Zero approached from the shadows. The girl her friends referred to as ichi, meaning one in Japanese, for her seemingly immediate relationship to Zero. Since she never gave them a name. In fact, she kind of just appeared out of nowhere.

"First Tamaki now Inoue are treating this like a party." Zero commented.

"Well, the Kyoto group is backing multiple resistance groups, correct?"

"Yes. And we've finally made it in, they think we're worthy." Kallen answered.

"You're wrong there Kallen This is only a test they've given us." Zero revealed.

"Somewhat if it is, this is still incredible!" Kallen said regardless.

"You are an optimist." Zero said, he tossed something toward her. She caught it, and saw it was a knightmare key. "What's this?" She asked.

"The Guren Mark II is yours Kallen." Zero said.

Kallen was surprised. "But we need you to pilot it! Aren't you a better pilot?" Kallen argued.

"Perhaps, but I someone in the field I can trust. Besides, I have will my own frame soon." He answered.

"The type two?" Anya spoke curious for once about the boring conversation. This invoked curiosity in Kallen. "What's that?"

But she didn't get an answer as Oghi approached them with some important business.

"Zero, you got a sec?" Oghi asked, showing some papers to Zero."we got some wowed intel from a Britannian who want to join up with the Black knights."

'Is it the same one as before?' Lelouch thought.

"It may be walking right into a trap, I'd say even of we wanted to confirm the information, it keypad be too risky to try an contact him. Still we can't just ignore it, what should we do?" Oghi handed Zero the papers, he looked over them. Cornellia had mentioned she was planning to invade Narita, perhaps this was in fact accurate.

"This weekend we're going hiking." He decided. Oghi frowned. "To the Narita mountains." Oghi sighed. "Very well then.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two Japanese solders were playing a nice game together and enjoying the calm atmosphere of their watch, when suddenly the infamous terrorist, and a girl dressed simliar to him, entered straight through the front door. The two dropped everything to confront him, but were stopped. Zero took off his helmet.

"I want you to ignore any unusual activity in your area." He ordered.

"Sure thing." The two said, picking up their fallen chairs and returning to their game. "What's the rush, we're only on regular duty you know."

"So Lelouch, now we just wait?" Anya asked.

"Yes." Lelouch responded, opening a book he brought to pass the time.

Anya shrugged. She produced her camera, and began thumbing through it.

"I received the signal from Zero, moving to way point two." The Black knigtmare reported. The small band of Black Knights move up the mountain m, taking amongst themselves as to why they were here.

"You hear anything about it Kallen?" Someone asked her.

She looked down. "No." She lied.

"How about you Oghi?"

"Not a word." He responded.

'He's not using a radio to avoid detection. Was he really going through with this?' Oghi thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Our forces are split into Seven groups from four battalions. They are only waiting for the order from the Viceroy to engage." Dalton reported to Cornellia.

"Good. Unfortunate, Lelouch told me he would be unable to grave us his presence. However, he did look over the battle plans, an he wrote up a strategy for attack. I trust no one but Schniezel for such a job." Corellia informed her crew.

"I myself will enter the battle, so I want all of you to review the plans."

"Sister, are we safe from any outside enemies? Euphimia asked. She was present in order to watch and learn of war and strategy from the best.

"You mean zero? We have every road and bridge guarded. If he was stupid enough to show up, he'd be in for a rough time." Cornellia reassured her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Are you really going through with this?" Oghi asked Zero.

"Cornellia is a formidable opponent. He forces are one of the best Britannia has to offer." Zero responded.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?" Oghi muttered.

"What was that? Oghi, don't you believe in me anymore?" Zero asked, pretending to be Hurt.

"Of course! I was the one who asked you be our leader remember?!" Oghi rebutted.

"Then there's only one answer to give." Zero stated.

Oghi calmed down. "Uh...right"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Viceroy Cornelia. It's time." Cornellia heard over her radio.

"Right! All forces engage!" She, along with hundreds of Britannian knightmares, spring from their hiding places to simultaneously appear from thin air into the JLF's radar. The entire mountain was instantly surrounded.

"What the hell?" Tamaki freaked out. "What's going on?"

"It's begun. Our escape is cut off. We have no choice but to fight." Zero proclaimed.

"Let me get this straight. We're completely surrounded and you want us to fight them?!" Tamaki shouted.

"There going to be one of the strongest opponents we've ever faced!" Another added.

"That is correct. It would take a miracle to survive." Zero said.

Oghi turned to face Zero. "What are you saying?" He demanded.

"Even messiahs must prove themselves. Therefore, we must create our own miracles!" Zero exclaimed.

"This is crazy! I knew we shouldn't have made you our leader!" Tamaki said as he reached for his gun. But before he did,zero drew one of his own. But rather them fire, he trained it as an offering.

"We are surrounded. If anyone thinks they can win without me, go ahead and kill me!" Zero shouted.

Seconds passed, and nobody moved, a look of shock and horror plastered to everyone's faces.

"Well? Anyone?!"

Even still. Nobody took action.

"Since you have joined the Black Knights you have two options: you may live with me, or you may perish with me!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Princess Cornellia! Please stay back!" Guillford pleaded.

"Guillford, please don't treat me like antiher one of your women." Cornellia rolled her eyes as she dashed out to meet the enemy, slashing them to ribbons.

Guillford fired at the turrets above.

"Very well then, I'll cover you from the rear." He said.

Just then, the two saw a flare shoot up to their right.

"Is that Dalton? That's where the enemy base is located?" Cornellia asked.

"Then well set up perimeter here." She told her squad.

"Princess Cornellia." Guillford started.

"I'm not one to take the glory from my subordinates. It looks like Dalton will be getting another medal." Cornellia told him,

The Japanese Liberation Front was quickly losing ground to the overwhelming Britnannian forces. Lelouch's battle plan was in fact a brilliantly engineered one, even it was designed with another purpose in mind. Without general Todoh and the four holy swords, the JLF were nothing to the might of Britannia.

"I thought the reserve forces were supposed to help dalton!" Jeremiah complained.

"We are ordered to back up the rear defense with Cornellia." Villetta told him.

"The rear line?! You couldn't get further from the battle! How am I supposed to redden myself to Prince Lelouch?!" He cried in dismay.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Right! All preparations complete! Black knights, prepare to move out!" Zero exclaimed.

This was going just as he planned. Cornellia had followed his plan to the T. Which left her with minimal reinforcements on the way. And grouped together a vast majority of knightmares right where he wanted them.

"As per my instructions, you move move down enmasse to point three. The primary objective is to capture Cornellia second princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough point with be made by the Guren mark II."

"Kallen! Use penetrating electrode number three. Settle things with one blow." Zero ordered Kallen over the radio.

"Right!" She placed the right hand of the Guren over the machine. And sent energy into it. She waited a few seconds, then suddenly the ground begun to shake.

"It worked!" She exclaimed.

The entire mountain side erupted as an enormous mudslide made its way down. Engulfing any and all that got in its way. Which happened to be Seventy-five percent of the Britannian forces.

"What-what is this?! " Cornellia stood in awe of the horrific destruction before her.

"Everyone! Get to higher ground!" Dalton yelled as he struggled to overcome the sheer power of the mudslide.

Cornellia soon realized had been cut off from what little soldiers were left from her attack force,

Lelouch surveyed the scene from above. He was astounded by the destructive force he caused. It was actually more powerful then he had anticipated. As the town below was completely decimated,

"Cornellia! Karias squad has reported enemies approaching from above!" One of her subordinates said.

"The JLF is trying to take advantage if the confusion?" Cornellia sighed.

"No. They think it's the Black Knights!"

"What?!" Cornellia shrieked.

How could they be here?! The routes were all cut off! Unless, they were already here, but how?

Cornellia watched as all the remaining pockets of her forces were wipe out were they stood. And she saw as several knightmares approached her. But as luck would have it, Jeremiah and pure bloods were able to counter them before they reached her.

"Look Jeremiah, those knightmares, what on earth are they?!" Villetta pointed to try approaching Black Knight frames. The pure bloods took formation to stop the oncoming enemy, but instead of meeting them head on, the black knightmares launched themselves high into the air above them. Once they were over head, they launched their slash harkens at the ground around the pure bloods. Propelling themselves straight down, crushing several Sutherlands; and putting the knightmares right next to Jeremiah. The new frames seemed to possess remarkable maneuverability, and Jeremiah had a hard time hitting one, but if he did, the affects were devastating.

"They have weak armor!" He called to his allies. Just then Jeremiah noticed another knightmare off in the distance. A black and gold knightmare that looked even different from the new frames he was fighting.

"That must be Zero!" Jeremiah broke through the enemy to charge him.

"Is that you orange boy?" Zero mocked.

Jeremiah snapped, and attempted to attack him, but was countered by yet another strange foe. A red knightmare with a silver hand. The Guren tried to grab hold of Jeremiah, who dodged the attack.

"I think I'll keep my distance!"

Unfortunately he did not expect the arm to extend. Latching onto his knightmares head. All of a sudden, his knightmare began to breakdown, it was clear it would not last long. Jeremiah could hear Viletta urge him to eject, but Zero was right there!

"No! Not the automatic eject! I can still get him! I know I can! Jeremiah screamed as his was ejected from the battle. His knightmare erupting into flame behind him.

The purebloods stood absolutely no chance against this new unfamiliar enemy. And Cornellia soon realized the Black Knights would be on top of her soon. But she already had an enemy to deal with. Todoh and the four holy swords had reached her position from behind. And the aggressive enemy was slowly wiping out her royal guard.

"Guillford, I think I have an idea. When you finish them up, meet me at point nine!" She ordered him as she turned to flee.

"I see. Of course." He replied.

As she sped through the crevice toward her determined meeting point, Cornellia could tell that she was being followed, by Zero she assumed. This would work out better then she expected, Guillford would be able to ambush Zero as well. But that wasn't the way things would work out. Cornellia realized as she confronted the red knightmare blocking her path.

A few moments later Zero and a few Gillinghams approached her from behind.

"This is checkmate Cornellia. Once you surrender, there are a few questions I'd like to ask you."

Cornellia gritted her teeth. "Your wrong. If I destroy this one, I'm free!" Cornellia said as she turned on the red knightmare.

Kallen reflexively dodge the attack, an lunged to strike Cornellia, who fired her slash harkens at a wall to escape.

"You've got some moves! She stated.

Cornellia struck Kallen with her lance, and the Guren grasped it, and destroyed it instantly. Cornellia reacted by turning to fire at Kallen, but she was stopped by Zero who fired at her arm.

"You coward!" Cornellia accused him.

Lelouch smiled. "And your methods of attack are not also cowardly?"

Cornellia was beaten. And she knew it. She breathed in deeply. "Guillford. Make sure everyone gets out. Retreat immediately."

"Princess!" Guillford argued.

Cornellia stopped him. "As a royal princess I will not give up!"

But before she should do anything an explosion in the wall gave way to a white knightmare who had punched through!

"Princess Cornellia! Are you okay? I'm here to save you!" Suzaku said.

"The special core? Who authorized you?" Cornellia asked.

Under normal circumstances Lelouch would be terrified. After all, time and time again that Lancelot proved to be quite a nuisance. But not this time.

"Go ahead and try Suzaku." Lelouch smiled to himself.

"You go after that red knightmare, I'll take Zero!" Cornellia told Suzaku as she raced to engage the enemy commander.

Cornellia fired her slash harkens at Zero, meat to distract him as closed in to strike him directly. But such an obvious move would not faze him. Zero snatched both harkens and charged straight at Cornelia.

He kicked her Gloucester, knocking it back, and yanked on one Slash Harken he still held to further the devastating blow to her knightmare, sending it sliding across the ground.

"Princess Cornellia!" Suzaku called, he attempted to rescue her, but the Lancelot began to slow down; it's movements getting sluggish. "Lloyd! What's happening?!" Suzaku demanded.

"The energy filler suddenly started to rapidly drain!" Lloyd told him. Suzaku stared helplessly as Zero approached Cornellia's mutilated knightmare.

"Could someone have sabotaged the Lancelot?" Cecile wondered.

"How could anyone do that to my baby?!" Lloyd cried.

Lelouch picked up the ejection pod if the ruined knightmare, and set it on a truck that had just arrived.

"We have no need to remain here. black Knights, retreat!" Zero ordered, and the Black knightmares began to head back down the mountain.

Suzaku could do nothing as the Black Knights paraded off with their prize.

"Cornellia!"

**That concludes chapter seven!**

**Now that Cornellia is out of the picture, things will be turning out a bit differently. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
